


Hentai Heroes

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [14]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bi-Curiosity, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Femslash, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, One Shot, Open to requests, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: This is Commander Anna's worst Nightmare.  The heroes from every FE game coming together for sex, or Hentai with the Summoner of Askr.  This is not what she anticipated when she called the Great Hero to Askr.A series of One Shots with some plot at least to go with the Hentai.Features four summoners.





	1. Hentai Heroes Roster

**Author's Note:**

> _This is FEH’s Anna's worst Nightmare.  All the heroes from every single FE game coming together for sex...or Hentai for simplicity's sake with the Summoner of Askr.  You know you want it. So you got it. To kick things off let's go with the poster boy of all FE. The one who started it all...Marth.  There will be four Summoners that will be in these one shots. Chloey/Kiran are the ladies and Caleb/Eclat are the lads. Just to remove confusion.  Of course you can insert your own summoner if you want instead. Also feel free to request any character x Summoner (F/M) that you like. Rare pairs and crack included..._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The list of all the heroes who have either yet to have their hentai turn or have had their hentai turn. Please check here first before requesting Hero x Summoner to make sure that the request isn't already on the list ;)

**Hentai Heroes Roster**

  * Altean Prince Marth x Summoner Chloey (Complete)
  * Hero King Marth x Summoner Chloey (Complete)
  * Lady of the Wind Lyn x Summoner Caleb (request) (Complete)
  * Male Robin x Summoner Chloey (request) (Complete)
  * Altean Groom Marth X Summoner Chloey (Complete)
  * Fallen Hero Male Robin X Summoner Chloey (Complete)
  * Fallen Hero Female Robin X Summoner Caleb (Complete)
  * Brave Hero Princess Lucina x Summoner Caleb (Complete)
  * Alfonse x Summoner Chloey ( _Complete!!!_ )
  * Sharena x Summoner Caleb (Complete  _thank god now the hardest one is done_!!!)
  * Male Corrin x Summoner Chloey
  * Altean Prince Marth x Summoner Eclat
  * Hero King Marth x Summoner Eclat
  * Altean Groom Marth X Summoner Eclat
  * Male Grima x Summoner Eclat
  * Female Grima x Summoner Kiran
  * Alfonse x Summoner Eclat
  * Sharena x Summoner Kiran
  * Henry x Summoner Chloey
  * Henry x Summoner Eclat
  * Chrom x Summoner Chloey
  * Chrom x Summoner Eclat
  * Brave Princess Lucina x Summoner Kiran
  * Glorious Archer Lucina x Summoner Caleb
  * Gunnthrá x Summoner Caleb (request)
  * Laevatein x Summoner Caleb (request)
  * Laegjarn x Summoner Caleb (request)
  * Raulf x Summoner Eclat (request)
  * Brave Hero Ike x Summoner Eclat (request)
  * Flower of Fantasy Camilla x Summoner Kiran (request)
  * Sonja x Summoner Caleb
  * Pale Flower Nino x Summoner Eclat 
  * Sumia x Summoner Caleb
  * The Trickster Loki x Summoner Caleb
  * Vallite Songstress Azura x Summoner Caleb
  * Aversa x Summoner Caleb




	2. Altean Prince Marth x Summoner Chloey

**Kindness and Love**

 

It was under the gentle light of the moon that Marth decided to talk a walk through the gardens of the Askr Castle as he needed some time alone to think.

 

His mood pensive as he thought back to his arrival and the first moments after his summoning and how lost and alone he'd felt.

 

He missed his friends, of course and his heart ached for their familiar smiles and voices.

 

He was no hero- a mere Prince chased from his homeland because he wasn't strong enough to defend it.  No matter how Marth looked at it, he was no hero. He couldn't be. Yet when he was summoned to Askr...they said he was, the Commander, Anna, the prince of this realm, Alfonse and his sister princess Sharena, even the gentle Summoner who he'd got to know well since his arrival.

 

His feet moved him to a place of tranquillity, almost out of a reflex.  He frowned when he saw the Summoner was in the alcove- he did not expect her to be there and became distressed when he heard her sobs.  She was crying and yet Marth didn't know why she was. It was upsetting him.

 

Marth was many things, but cruel he was most certainly not.  He came to the Summoner and cleared his throat softly in the effort to get her attention without causing her to panic.  She jolted and hastily rubbed her eyes underneath her glasses, “S-sorry.” She sniffled, “I-I-”

Marth sat beside her and in a rather rash act, pressed the sniveling maiden to his chest, “There's no need to apologise for how you feel.” he said as soothingly as he could.  Jagen would scold him for acting rashly but a part of Marth was relieved when she returned the embrace relaxing in his arms in a way that made him feel like he was at least helping her, if only to be a shoulder to cry on.  He continued, “It's okay if you need to cry. You don't want to bottle it up inside, far better to let it go.” he soothed.

 

The Summoner cried for quite a while, and he got the feeling that maybe she was homesick, though he'd never heard her speak about her homeland, or indeed even her own world where she was from.  Marth understood what it was to be homesick, he'd felt that for a long time now since being driven from Altea. He didn't know if his sister lived or died. A thought he quickly pushed away as he didn't want to feel depressed.  The Summoner needed him to be her rock. So he would.

 

He also wasn't sure what he should do.  Holding her like this...was mildly improper and yet...Marth didn't want to let go.  He wanted to help the distressed maiden as best he could, though he would be lying if he said he didn't like holding her like this…

 

~~~

 

The battles between Askr and Embla were intense.  The war a horrible business all round in reality. Marth was lucky to have the duty of protecting the Summoner.  She didn't see the worst of the war, perhaps because Prince Alfonse kept her from it, though it was up to Marth ultimately to keep Chloey safe.  It was a duty he did not take lightly. Though he was a prince himself, Marth vowed he would not lose another person he cared about. Or be lost to someone who cared for him.

 

Chloey was a nice woman, a little stubborn to a fault sometimes- a bit like Caeda- but thoughtful and kind too.

 

One time stood out quite strongly to Marth.

 

It had been cold as winter's bite came into Askr and he was on patrol.  He'd been cold- dreadfully so- and shivered with little more than his cape to keep warm.  His hands were almost numb and as he looked over the frozen kingdom he sighed. Patrols were not easy for some of the other heroes.  Both Robins and Grimas had got sick. Mask had said he was fine, but Marth heard a cough or two that morning and the Morgans...well they'd seen better days.

 

He felt another round of shivering and sighed.  It was so cold. He heard the sound of footsteps and before he could react properly he saw Chloey with an arm full of what had to be various things he couldn't exactly tell what they were.  “Hey Marth, here, I got you some things, I hope they help.”

He blinked as she was bundled up to the nine heavens, “Thank you.” he said she she pulled out a winter cloak and fussed over it fitting over his cape.  She even bought some gloves, which Marth was grateful for. She smiled,

“You're welcome.” Chloey smiled, “I've had some hot chocolate made for everyone, so when you're ready, I'll have a fresh cup made for you.”

Marth felt a warmth in his chest.  It wasn't so cold all of a sudden.

 

Chloey was always apologizing to everyone as well, blaming her tactics whenever they fell battle.  It was not helped by Sorin, whom was beginning to make Marth angry- if ever there was a person who could.  The man was so obsessed with Ike, yet he was also cruel towards the Summoner whenever she made a mistake. Marth had enough.

 

It was during training that Marth challenged the man to a duel.  It was not his wisest move, but he was sick and tired of having to listen to Sorin berate Chloey yet again.  Even the supposed Hero King had a limit. Seeing Chloey close to tears was more than enough to make Marth uncharacteristically snap.

 

Marth stood, Falchion in hand as Sorin smirked across the dueling grounds.  He had his tome in hand and quite a few heroes had gathered. The winner was the one who hit first and Marth intended to win.  For his Summoner, if nothing else. She did not deserve the slander Sorin came up with.

 

Marth won the match.  He stood anger still seething underneath his skin, “One more word.” he said darkly, “One more word berating Chloey,” Marth growled, “And you won't live to tell the tale when the contract breaks.”

 

It was the first time he'd ever been angry.  He prayed it would be the last as the others all looked at him with a worried expression, even Caeda, though she was not his Caeda.  She couldn't understand him, even if she was.

 

~~~

 

Marth walked through the gardens, mind at a loss.  He had been on a mission and he had a dilemma, now that he had returned.

 

He was beginning to fall for the Summoner.

 

He'd not meant to.  It just happened.

 

She was the one who'd visit him when he was in the infirmary- whenever he got injured and couldn't fight.  She’d always check to make sure that he was okay, having saved meals for him, or make sure he didn't miss out on any treats that the heroes were given.  He saw Chloey's smile and his heart hammered in his chest. His knees weakened at the sight of her. Marth knew that he was in trouble.

 

He wasn't supposed to fall for her and yet...he had.  He couldn't get her off his mind anymore. Her smile was almost all he thought about.

 

He came to a pond and sat not too far from its edge.  Eyes staring into the water as he felt confusion rule his heart.  In his world he had been in love with Caeda, and he thought it would be enough to keep her in his heart...yet…

 

He looked at the water's surface miserably.  He was falling for the Summoner. He wasn't sure what he should do.  He needed to make a choice soon as his heart felt like it was being torn in two.  It was hurting to think that he had to choose, his Caeda, who he may never return to, or Chloey who genuinely cared for him?  He couldn't find the right answer as his heart struggled to make it clear what he wanted.

 

Marth didn't often drink ale, but there was something to be said about its insidious qualities.  Barte was howling with laughter as Marth was onto his third drink in less than half an hour which was mildly dangerous, “Yer a ligh’ weight!”

“Barte-” Marth let out a hiccup, “Thash enough!” the ale was much stronger than he'd thought at first.  It had lost the repulsive taste at least.

Ogma rolled his eyes, “I think you've had enough.” he said as he tried to take the mug from the inebriated prince,

“Don't think sho.” Marth said downing the rest of the contents to the shock of the men present.  Ogma groaned.

“Gentlemen, that's enough.” Marth nearly dropped the mug as the Summoner frowned at them.  She didn't have any ale but she looked annoyed.

 

He sighed guiltily.

 

If only he didn't feel the way he did about her.  Then he wouldn't have turned to alcohol for comfort.  Avoiding this situation entirely.

 

Gentle hands loosened his grip from the now empty mug, and she surprised him by saying, “You should probably have some water, Marth before you end up with a hangover.” he sighed in response.  Her voice was so sweet despite the fact it wasn't Caeda's, “Come on.” She held her hand out to him and Marth was not going to miss a moment with her, even if he could barely balance. His heart wouldn't let him and she was offering to help him be spared from the embarrassment of doing something rash while under the influence.

 

She had his arm over her shoulder and it gave him an odd warmth in his chest.  This wasn't so bad. Marth wasn't sure what possessed him to, but when they were in a slightly more private setting, he kissed her.  She squawked slightly but she returned the kiss. Marth felt his heart hammer in his chest again. He wanted more. His body however wanted to give out.  He would be lucky to not do anything else more rash. He wished he could just decide what he wanted. Caeda or the Summoner? Or why not both. His heart ached at the thought.  He really shouldn't be...

 

~~~

 

The headache was enough to convince Marth not to drink like that again.  The only plus was that he didn't have any missions. He sighed. He barely remembered the night before and as he tried to piece it together he felt his face go red.  He'd kissed the Summoner. Sweet mother of Naga he'd kissed _the Summoner_!  His heart pounded in his chest making the headache worse.  He couldn't believe what he'd done. A groan escaped his throat as he lay back down.  He'd kissed the Summoner. What was worse was that nearly everyone else would have seen it happen.

 

He almost couldn't get any redder.

 

Then he paused as he realised that she'd kissed him in return.  He felt his eyes close wanting to feel how he'd felt when it happened.  It was careless of him, he had to admit, but imagining her kissing him...his eyes snapped open.  This wasn't the place for taking care of _that_ need now, he would have to hold off for a while until he was somewhere more appropriate to what he was planing.

 

He saw some food waiting for him and a large mug of warm tea.  He frowned but then he smiled when he saw the note, in her writing no less,

“ _Marth_ ,” it said, “ _please take good care of yourself today.  You won't have to do patrols, Ogma volunteered to do it today with Nowi._

 _~Chloey._ ”

Marth felt guilty and resolved to see her, to thank her for her concern if nothing else.

 

~~~

 

Marth decided a trip to the baths was the thing to do after he had breakfast, even if he wasn't feeling the best after last night's drinking episode.

 

That and he had something that needed to be taken care of and a bath was the only way for it to be cleaned up.  He pulled out the box and started to peel off his clothing- it would be cleaned when he returned to change back.

 

Marth sighed as he put his gear into the box and wrapped the provided towel around his waist.  He figured he'd be the only one in the baths but it never hurt to have a little modesty just in case.

 

The cool stone against his bare feet felt nice as he walked towards the main bathing area- which was divided into three sections.  The left was for the women, the centre a mixed bath and the right was for the men. Marth was about to go to the men's bath when he heard a low moan of what sounded to be relief coming from the mixed baths.  He had a feeling he was going to possibly regret it, but he went into the mixed bath anyway.

 

He nearly lost his composure at the sight before him.  The Summoner, completely naked and not even a care in the world.  Marth felt his heart race and a sudden heat in his nethers. A low moan of mild discomfort almost escaped him but he held it in- somehow.

 

He'd never seen a woman naked before.

 

This was a sight he couldn't exactly ignore.  His eyes swept over the foreign form, widening at the sight.  He almost didn't know where to actually look. He hesitated and walked forwards, as lightly as possible as not to disturb the sight before him.  A different kind of hunger gnawed at his stomach and the heat raced tenfold to his groin at the erotic sight.

 

He didn't want the spell to be broken.

 

She moved and his eyes met hers.

 

Marth blushed and tried to say something... _anything_ , but his mind wouldn't work.  The Summoner seemed unsurprised by his stare, she blushed slightly but other than that she didn't move to cover herself or stop him from looking.  And gods he couldn't stop looking. He almost didn't realise how close she'd got until she said in an amused tone, “Like what you see huh?”

He gulped but nodded, his voice failing him.  He could feel an unpleasant, but equally pleasant heat burning his penis as it started to get hard as his mind ran wild with an almost primal desire to touch her.

 

It was to the point he was becoming acutely aware of his own erection growing progressively more of an issue that he knew would need to be dealt with soon.

 

He somehow found his voice, “M-may I?” he asked her and she came within inches of their bodies touching, her blue eyes looking into his with a small but sly grin on her face,

“You might want to specify that Marth.” The Summoner said playfully and he felt his face heat up.

 

He grasped the courage he'd had the night before and gently cupped her chin.  She was small than he was, but in that moment it didn't matter. His lips met hers and he let out a low moan.  He knew it was improper but in that moment he didn't care. Kissing her felt good and Marth needed it.

 

Her boldness was emboldening him.

 

He didn't even realised his hands had moved until her bare skin was against his own.  He drew back panting slightly, his eyes darkened with lust. The Summoner smirked playfully, “Well that wasn't expected...  How can I say no to such a polite question like that?”

He felt her smooth skin under his fingertips, “May I...?” he asked voice deepening slightly as he knew he couldn't hold it in any longer, “ _May I make love with you?_ ”

She smiled softly and kissed him, pressing against his chest with her breasts flush, “Yes.” The Summoner consented as they broke apart briefly.  Marth bit back a moan of desire. He felt her hands fiddle with the towel, brushing against his skin that suddenly had become too warm, “But we'll need to remove that if you really want to.”

Marth felt his hand meet hers and he let the towel drop to the floor.  It made a satisfying thump before he followed her into the water.

 

As soon as she was in deep enough Marth was quick to claim a passionate kiss.  They were in the water on on of the middle steps of the bath and Marth could feel the fire growing.  Each kiss serving to make him lose his sanity with each meeting of their lips. His body felt like molten rock as he hardened under her touch.  He hungered so much…

 

~~~

 

Marth suddenly woke to a frustration he'd not been expecting.  It was a dream. He woke to a throbbing erection, as well as a slightly throbbing headache.  He heard a knock on the door and he sat up quickly, trying his best to conceal the erection until it settled, “It's open!” he called out and he saw the the door open to reveal Chloey,

“Good morning Marth, did you sleep okay?” She asked kindly, “Ryoma's on patrol today, so you don't have to worry.”

Marth smiled softly, “I see, thank you.” He would have time to deal with his little problem in private.  Or at least he would have, had she not set the tray down onto the table then sat on the edge of the bed. She bit her bottom lip adorably and Marth's heart fluttered in his chest.  This was just too much…

“Marth…” She smiled her cute smile, “There's no need to thank me.  I only did what I thought was right.”

His heart hammered in his chest.

“I still feel I should,” Marth explained as he carefully drew close, “beacuse,” the distance between them was slight, though his eyes had yet to meet hers, “I am truly grateful for having met you, Chloey.”

His hand brushed against hers and she blush as he gently cupped her chin.

 

The kiss was tender.  He felt her pull closer and heard a low moan of desire escape her.  With his head freed from the insidious alcohol, Marth was able to enjoy it more.  The Summoner became pliant and Marth ached for more, but he did not go further, not without the Summoner's permission.

 

He knew it was improper.  But in that moment he didn't care.  They broke apart and Marth thought he may have over stepped the boundaries.  She however leant forwards and claimed another kiss.

 

Marth felt like he was riding a high, his body ached for release, improper thoughts ran though his mind and Marth's hand wandered.  The Summoner didn't stop him. She let him explore her, though her clothing was in the way. Breathless pants gave way to low moans of desire and Marth knew he had to stop.

 

No matter how he yearned to feel more he didn't want to force her into it.  “Marth…” he voice was soft, her breathing heavy. She leant up and said softly, “Did you...want to stop?”

He was panting softly, “I…” He couldn't say the truth of the matter and yet, when he looked into her eyes, desire pooled into his gut, he needed this.  His body ached with it. Chloey stroked his cheek tenderly and it near undid him then and there,

“It's alright, we don't have to rush this.” She said and Marth felt relief and guilt in equal measure.  He had not realised the position he was in until now. The blanket was askew on the bed, his night clothes also askew and his erection was obvious.  She knew. He blushed and then felt her hand gently make its way down to his pulsing shaft. Her soft touch was a knowing one. Marth groaned softly, and made no move to stop her.  He was going to lose all sense of control. She stopped and Marth let out a low lustful growl,

“I want this...but I don't want it at the cost of us.”

The summoner smiled softly, “I see.  Then I'll tell you if it gets too much, alright?” she offered her voice soft in his ear.  Marth near came undone,

“Yes,” he moaned, “Please do…”

 

They kissed and Marth felt himself move over the Summoner who ended up letting her clothing fall to the ground.  The sight was arrousing him. He kissed her again and his night clothes joined her clothing. The heat had grown exponentially and his penis throbbed with anticipation of what was next.  He might not have known much about sex, but he didn't care. Right now he had an itch that needed to be scratched, desire pooled in his stomach. He was guided into her and a low moan escaped the Prince.  It was tight and wet, exquisitely so. His dick throbbed as he nearly lost himself then and there. She caught his shoulders with her delicate hands, “Please don't stop!” the Summoner begged as he drew out.  He thrust back into her, experimenting with his next thrust, still slowly but she didn't seem to mind. Marth was overwhelmed by the sensation.

 

As he adjusted to it, he began to move faster and harder.  Her cries of pleasure and his name the mantra by which he moved, ever harder, ever faster as she cried out to him, pleading for more.  He shifted slightly, changing the angle of entry ever so slightly and the Summoner screamed, “Marth!” and “God yes!” and “There! Right!  There!”

 

He wasn't sure how long he kept it up but he could feel his end approching.  He loved the feeling of this tight wetness encasing him just so, and he could feel himself nearly ready to come.  He heard the Summoner cry out, “Going to-” then she let out a cry as she climaxed, tightened around Marth's dick and making him feel a sudden burst of euphoria that had him fire inside of her with thick ropes of his seed splashing into her.  His desire laden state spilling some outside of her, not that he really noticed as his body was spent from the effort. He would have to rest. He drew out and curled up to the Summoner. Eyes closing as he embraced her. He knew it was improper.  Yet he couldn't bring himself to care. He needed this. His only lament was that he didn't do it sooner.

 

~~~

 

The dawn light shone into the Summoner's bedchambers and woke the couple from their slumber.  Eyes half closed, Marth gently lent forward and kissed Chloey's forehead, "We should probably get ready love."

She let out a low moan, "Five more minutes please..." She sighed her head resting on his chest as she didn't want to get up.  Marth chuckled softly,

"Very well." He said pulling her into a tender embrace.


	3. Hero King Marth x Summoner Chloey

**Guilt and Pleasure**

 

When the light faded and his eyes adjusted, Marth discovered he'd not died, but had in fact been summoned to Askr, a kingdom at war with the Emblian Empire.  The whole time he stood on the dais, he listened to what the young woman explained to him. It was a lot to follow. He noticed that she was trembling slightly and her eyes were down cast.  It was almost as if she had not wished to pull him into a war. She was kind however and listened to his questions and did her very best to answer them, trying to help Marth feel at home. He was taken to his accommodation and she bade him goodnight and let him settle in on his own, as if sensing he needed some time to himself.

 

~~~

 

The first battle was difficult.  He however was glad that he wasn't fighting alone.  The Summoner was nearby, which was normal for training sessions.  He was sparring with Commander Anna. The axe not quite able to deal with him but he had yet to come into his strength.  The gash up his arm wasn't serious but he knew it would be a problem. “Okay that's enough!” the Summoner called out and bought bandages and a strange thing Marth would later find out was a first aid kit.  She looked worried and he noticed that she saw the gash and frowned. “Marth, you should see a healer about that before it gets worse. I can treat it. I'm no healer but I know how to look after wounds in a pinch.” she explained.  Marth was surprised but he soon held his arm out as she cleaned the wound and gave it a temporary dressing. He found it amusing slightly but he was grateful all the same.

 

~~~

 

When the real fighting came Marth was glad he'd gained some of his strength back.  It was not an easy battle but he also hated the fact that he had to fight so many dragons.  It was depressing and it was Anna who'd said he should have. He wanted to speak with the Summoner and this was putting a dent into that.  He gripped Falchion and took out yet another dragon. He was beginning to question Anna's motives.

 

Marth and his group returned to Askr Castle and of course the nervous Summoner was waiting for them all.  She cried when she saw how injured they were and Marth tried to assure her that they were fine but seeing the hurt in her eyes was...more painful than Marth cared to admit.  She fussed over him the entire way to the infirmary and Marth spotted Caeda looking less than pleased. He however was too busy calming the distressed Summoner to really pay any attention.  Sure he'd got hurt but he would be fine. He however couldn't help the small smile. The Summoner was really sweet.

 

~~~

 

Marth was one of the last heroes to arrive to the mess hall after training and while he wasn't that hungry he was surprised when he suddenly heard his name.  He turned to see the Summoner with a dish of food. How did she know he liked stew and bread?

“Ah, Chloey…”

“Hey Marth, Oscar was on cooking duty with Stahl, so I asked if they could save some for you since you hadn't come by yet.  I hope you like it.” She said as she held the plate out to him. Marth felt a smile,

“Thank you.  Have you eaten already?  Perhaps...if you haven't...you might join me?” he offered and she smiled,

“Sure, I won't be long!” she said as she headed back to the kitchen.  A cough sounded behind him and Marth turned to see Jagen looking as stern as he remembered,

“Come now, there's a conversation that I've been meaning to have with her for a while now.” Marth said to Jagen's disapproving gaze, “I owe her my gratitude for her kindness.” Jagen frowned,

“And you think it wise to talk to her over a meal?”

Marth sighed, “It is the only chance I have had thus far with all of the fighting that we've had of late.” Marth said and Jagen seemed to back down.  Marth continued, “Besides, why would a meal shared with a friend be a problem? Do you think I would be as foolish to forget about Caeda?” he gave the knight a stern look.  He wasn't a naïve boy anymore for Naga's sake! Jagen seemed to be taken aback and he hastily bowed,

“My apologies Milord.” Marth was about to say something when the Summoner skipped into view, her smile bright.  Jagen sighed but left the pair in peace. Marth had to wonder what that was all about. He shook it off as the pair sat across one another at the dining table.  Marth listened as the Summoner chattered about how she was looking forward to being able to rest from all the strategies and how she found out about some outrealm that had a beach in it that she intended to go to if Anna would let her.  Marth smiled at her enthusiasm. It was refreshing. He naturally thanked her and she blinked in mild confusion until he explained why. Then she smiled and said, “There is no need to thank me!” her eyes looked down and she blushed, “I was only trying to do what I could to help.”

He grinned.  She was a sweet girl.

 

~~~

 

Marth was doing his patrol when he crossed paths with the Summoner.  She was yawning but determined to stay up clearly. He spoke, “Chloey, it's late.  Shouldn't you be resting now?” she jolted and shot him a guilty look,

“I...I can't…” She said as she lent on the wall.  She looked pale and...scared. Marth frowned and came to stand beside her and she spoke, “Do you...ever have nightmares…?”

His eyes widened as understanding filled his being.  He spoke gently, “I do.” there was no point beating about the bush, Marth knew what it was like to wake from a terrifying dream.  He saw her half nod then heard a soft sob, “If...you don't mind, what happened?” Marth asked, “Did you...have a night terror?”

Chloey sniffled but nodded.  She looked so hurt. Marth gently took her hand, “It...it was…” the Summoner whimpered and Marth had a feeling whatever it was, it had to be something that would terrify the usually unflappable Summoner.  He heard a faint hiccup and could see by the light of the moon that she was really close to crying, “Something from my world...something that happened to me...before…” Marth froze. Chloey never normally spoke about her world,

“Before?” he asked gently and she sniffled,

“Before I came to Askr...when I was...a little girl...it's not...something I like to think about.” she said and he could see the tears starting to fall.  Marth sighed and pressed her into his chest without hesitation. She needed comfort. He might not have been the best person for her, but as he held her, he realised something.  Chloey had opened up to him. Not Alfonse, not Anna or Sharena...but to  _ him _ .  Marth felt light headed but also a sense of responsibility.  She chose to tell him. There was no honour higher than that.

 

~~~

 

The cool of the night bought Marth to of of the alcoves in the Castle's gardens.  He was lost in thought and he spotted the Summoner resting on a bench. She was gazing up at the stars.  Marth smiled softly at the sight of her. She looked different without the hood over her face. She caught his eye and smiled gently, “It sure is nice out there tonight.” She said with a smile.  Marth grinned in response and said,

“May I join you Chloey?” he'd not realised he'd said her name but she nodded without hesitation.

 

They sat there together watching the stars in the night sky and Marth noticed her shiver slightly.  She must have felt the cold a fair bit more than he did. He gently shuffled closer and used his cape to shield her from the breeze.  Chloey seemed to tense for a moment but eventually she relaxed and lent on his shoulder. The stars twinkling above them. Marth spotted a shooting star and wished for peace.

 

~~~

 

Marth moved hastily about his room.  He was aware of the mission he had to go on and he didn't have time to do his usual activities since he was in such a rush.  He was joining the Summoner on a scouting mission with a team. He was the only sword user, joined by two dragons, Nowi and Myrrh and Clarine, the healer.  It wasn't meant to take long, but he knew it would take some time, thus he had to prepare as best he could. He was half done when Jagen came in and as Marth pulled the finishing touches, he shouldered the bag, “Ah, Jagen.  I can't stay and talk-”

Jagen frowned, “What do you mean?” he said sharply,

“Scouting mission.” Marth said shortly as he closed the door behind him, “I really should get going-”

Jagen frowned but fell into step with Marth, “You were with the Summoner last night were you not?”

Marth gave a non committal sound, then turned the corner to see the entire team was waiting for him, “Hey look it's Marth!” Nowi cheered happily.  The sight reminded him of Tiki before she was put into her slumber. His heart ached. He missed that about her.

“So is everyone ready to go?” Chloey asked and Marth smiled,

“I am.”

“Yes, a lady such as myself would never resort to being unprepared for a simple scouting mission.”

“Yep!”

“I wish Ephraim could come too…”

Chloey smiled, “Please hold the fort while we're gone Jagen.  I'm counting on you and the others.”

Jagen frowned but said nothing.  The Summoner was a trusting woman.  Marth could have swore he saw a disapproving gaze.

 

~~~

 

Marth walked alongside the Summoner as Nowi and Myrrh used their dragon forms to fly through the sky.  They'd found a campsite and Clarine joined them in setting up the tents they would use. Marth had to admit three tents weren't easy to set up as they looked.  He was glad to lend his strength and they eventually got the task done. Though not without a few mishaps and a fair bit of laughter all around as they laughed and joked about what they had to do.  Chloey had smiled and it was sweet, a sight Marth wished he could see more of.

 

~~~

 

Later that night, Marth set up his bedroll and lay down.  It was on the cool side but he'd be alright. He shared a good meal with his friends and was ready to sleep having taken watch that afternoon with the Summoner.  She seemed to be in good spirits which made Marth happy. He hoped she would stay that way for a while. He liked her smile.

 

He paused.

 

When had that happened?

 

~~~

 

It was near the middle of the night when Marth woke to the sounds of quiet sobbing.  He crawled out of his bedroll and saw Chloey near the dying flames of the campfire. She looked depressed and he felt an ache at the thought.  He came and sat quietly beside her. He spoke, “Is everything alright, Chloey?” He asked gently and she stiffened slightly, Marth gently took her hand, “Was it another nightmare?” she nodded as her eyes brimmed with tears.  He didn't have to ask her anything else but he gently pressed her to his chest. It wasn't fair to have her this upset. The closeness between them was something he felt comfortable with.

 

~~~

 

He should have known there might be an ambush.  He and the Summoner got separated from the group and Marth was desperately trying to regroup with the others while still protecting Chloey as she couldn't fight back or defend herself.

 

Chloey was injured, but only mildly.  She hobbled about as best she could, firing Breidablik at any enemies that got too close but Marth knew that they couldn't keep this pace of fighting up for much longer.  Then thankfully the end came. They were in unfamiliar territory, though by Marth's guess not too far from getting back to Askr. He found a campsite and urged the Summoner to rest.  She complied but it was clear she didn't seem to like it much.

 

He barely managed to get the tent up when her adrenaline wore off.  It did not take long for her to start whimpering helplessly as the pain set in.  She forced her leg up onto a stray log and lowered her upper body to the ground. Marth tilted his head and knelt beside her, “Uh...Chloey?”

“It needs to be elevated.  It'll lessen the pain, until we can get to a healer.” She explained through clenched teeth as she tugged off her boot.  She bit back a cry of pain and Marth could see that the ankle was swollen, “Damn it!” the Summoner cursed. Then she let out a low whine of pain, “I'm pretty sure it's twisted.” said Chloey eyes slightly unfocused due to the pain.

“We’ll have to take it slowly for a little while then.” Marth suggested,

“I hope the others are alright.” Chloey said from her spot on the ground.  Marth nodded in agreement,

“I'm sure they'll be fine.” he assured, “Dragon folk are tougher than they look and at least they have Clarine with them as well.”

She sighed and smiled softly, “I guess.”

 

~~~

 

Marth found the time travelling back to Askr a bit lengthy, not helped by the fact the Summoner could barely walk, though she insisted on it.  He waited until she had to stop and rest. She was limping very badly and Marth knew if she didn't rest it would be made worse before they got to the Castle.  Worse still he couldn't exactly hunt too well, knowing that she was vulnerable on her own even more so now with an injury.

 

It was the third day since they were separated from the others when Marth managed to find a good campsite.  He was equally lucky to have got the Summoner to rest in their tent. He thought it would be a peaceful night.  How wrong he was.

 

The Summoner had one of her nightmares.  He heard the cry and was by her side, soothing her as best he could.  Her hands in his own in a position that was far too intimate for just friends.  He should have noticed but for some reason...he didn't want to think about the consequences of what he was going to do.  A part of him reasoning that he needed this time with her. He needed to soothe her. Holding her carefully in his arms Marth stroked her hair.  It was the vulnerability she was showing, coupled with the intimacy of their positions that had Marth well aware of how his body was physically responding.  He forced the reaction back. She did not need him to go there. Not yet as he doubted that was their relationship.

 

The morning came and Marth was stiff.  He glanced down and saw the Summoner's head in his lap, her eyes closed, breathing deep and even.  He sighed. They had another gruelling day of travelling ahead to get back to Askr. The Summoner's injury was not improving and he couldn't exactly hunt properly to get a decent meal for them.  Marth spoke softly, “Chloey, it's time to wake up.” he gently ran his fingers through her hair. They needed to get as far as they could today. The closer they were to Askr the better. Chloey's response was to groan, her eyes fluttering open and blink owlishly at him.  She wasn't completely awake by any means. She was however aware and that was a start.

“Marth?” The Summoner's voice croaked slightly, strained by her half awake state, “What...what time is it?” she asked with a yawn reaching for her phone.  Marth picked the device up and gave it to her, and Chloey pushed a button on the side. Marth blinked as the screen came to life with numbers. He spoke,

“Um...nine?”

She chuckled, “Eight forty-five.” he blushed, “The large hand is the minutes, the smaller one the hour.” The Summoner explained.  Marth was both fascinated and confused. A rare feeling for him.

“It certainly is different to what I'm used to.” Marth said,

“It takes a bit to get used to but it's almost second nature for me.  I guess growing up with something does tend to do that to a person.” she chuckled softly.

 

After some protest, Marth eventually ended up letting the Summoner hobble beside him again.  She really didn't like him having to do so much. Still it could have been worse, Marth thought.  He heard the sound of hooves and tensed, “Lord Marth! Chloey! Where are you?!” came none other than Abel's voice.  Marth grinned,

“Abel!  Over here!”

The clatter of hooves announced the arrival of the cavalier.  He wasn't the only one as the young Stahl was there as well, “There you are!” Abel cried and he dismounted and raced over, “You're not hurt are you?”

“Marth's fine.” Chloey said grunting softly as she took her weight off her ankle.  Marth cast a worried eye over her and Stahl came to stand beside the Summoner,

“So how'd that happen?” he asked calmly, though Marth could see the worry,

“I wasn't looking where I was running.  I'm damn lucky I had Marth to help keep me safe.” Chloey said with a smile.  Stahl nodded, trusting her. They knew Marth would do his utmost to protect his allies, “What happened to Clarine, Myrrh and Nowi?  Are they okay?” the Summoner pleaded,

“They're alright, we just found ‘em.”

Her shoulders lowered as she relaxed, “Good.  That's good.”

“Let's get you back to the Castle.” Abel said,

“You may want to let her ride.” Marth said, “Chloey can barely walk, she really hurt her ankle.”

Abel nodded and together with Marth picked up the Summoner- who protested profusely about it- and sat her on the back of Abel's mount.  She sighed but eventually gave in to their request. Not walking for a while was nice and she did need to rest. She shot Marth a grateful smile.  He walked alongside her while Abel easily kept pace on his horse's near side. Chloey seemed to relax which was good.

 

They arrived to the Castle with Alfonse and Anna in panic mode.  Marth chose to carry the Summoner to the infirmary while Stahl and Abel went to report.  She practically fell asleep in his arms. Lucius greated him and Marth carefully set the Summoner down onto the spare bed.  He explained what happened and Lucius listened attentively, “We'll get it fixed.” the young priest said calmly, “She'll be good as new.  Though she will need to rest for a couple more days.”

“Of course.” Marth said aware that he should go, “I'll go report to Commander Anna, she'll want to know about the Emblians targeting Chloey.”

 

~~~

 

Marth walked to Commander Anna’s office and saw that she was surprised to see him, “Ah, Marth, I'm glad to see you're unharmed.  How's Chloey?”

“She'll need a couple of days rest according to Lucius, but she should be just fine.  The same can not be said of the Emblian soldiers however that ambushed us.”

Anna frowned,

“You were ambushed?”

“Yes Commander.” said Marth.  She frowned and made a note to ask Chloey what her plans were, “I will keep an eye on Chloey.  She needs someone to keep her safe.”

“Are you volunteering?” Anna asked surprised,

“I am.  It would be more for my peace of mind than anything else.  She is mostly defenceless so it would make sense to have someone protect her.” Marth said and Anna raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  He turned to leave and it was only then that Anna muttered,

“Alfonse is not going to like this…”

 

~~~

 

Three weeks passed and as normal, Marth was by the Summoner's side.  She was learning how to use a sword to at least be able to defend herself.  Xander was quite happy to help, having taught Corrin and others who were not as skilled to match Arya in the blade.  Marth helped as best he could as well and Chloey was making some progress, albeit very slowly compared to almost all the other heroes.  Marth spotted Caeda watching and frowning, perhaps at how slow Chloey was. He sighed. She lacked the strength of a sword wielder but they weren't sure if she could use magic...and Marth saw Chloey near drop the blade and double over panting heavily from the effort.  She was shaking again, “Enough for now.” Xander said, worried but hiding it well, “Perhaps Robin should try with magic once you've got your breath back.”

Marth could see the mild shame on her face but she tried to straighten up, only to near fall over.  He caught the Summoner and she smiled sadly, “Damn it…” She groaned her body quivering,

“She's not doing that badly.” Robin, the male one spoke up, “She just needs time.  Still, I think she's tried just about every weapon hasn't she?”

“Aside from Breidablik, yes.” Marth confirmed.

“I'm sure we'll find something that works for her.” Robin said his chocolate brown eyes crinkling as he smiled, “We can't give up.”

Chloey nodded weakly.  She was truly going to give it her all.

 

~~~

 

A scream told Marth that the Summoner had another nightmare.  He was never too far from her these days and he came into her room.  She was on the edge of the bed quivering and shaking. Marth sat beside her and gently rubbed her back.  She leant into his warmth and Marth felt his body quiver slightly. This was beginning to become a regular occurrence.  Yet Marth couldn't bring himself to stop what was happening between him and the Summoner. It was almost like a switch was flicked and Marth decided to try and distract her from the nightmare.  He gently brushed her forehead with a soft kiss. He couldn't do that much, but he did what he could.

 

~~~

 

Marth wasn't sure how but the barrier between him and the Summoner had broken.  He lay beside her, holding her as she needed it. He'd not thought this would happen, yet it had.  Her breathing was relaxed and calm and Marth would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. She was asleep in his arms and that alone was soothing for him.  He didn't want to let her go.

 

~~~

 

It was just as winter came to Askr that Marth shared a true kiss with the Summoner.  The intimacy between them at such a level as one might assume- rightly so- that they were lovers.  Marth didn't mind winter, though Chloey had the misfortune of feeling the cold. Her body shivered beneath blankets and more often than not, Marth found himself sharing the bed with her in the effort of keeping her warm.  Something that was both relieving and torturous at the same time. His body ached and craved more, frequently he had to pleasure himself to near exhaustion so that he could keep the near lewd thoughts at bay.

 

Until that stopped working.

 

He sighed.

 

He wasn't sure what he should do.

 

It was a particularly cold night and Chloey as ever curled up to him, seeking the warmth their embrace could provide.  She couldn't really see him without her glasses. She was tired and he was still so wound up. A soft kiss between them was all it took for the balance to tip.

 

Marth let out a soft moan and felt his body quiver under the Summoner’s touch.  Her soft moans drawing him in. She didn't even seem to want him to stop.

 

He felt his body shift until he was above her, carefully balanced between her legs as the kissing grew more frantic.  She let out a low moan and he could feel her hips shift. She was almost like a wyvern in heat and Marth could feel his own body twinge in anticipation of what was to come.  Clothing fell away, his hardening dick springing free of the confines of his small clothes and he hesitantly began to grind slowly against her nethers. The Summoner moaning softly as her body became more and more aroused.

 

The steady gasps for air becoming more and more frequent as slowly he was robbed of all sense.  Her moans and quiet sayings of his name made Marth determined to make her come undone beneath him.  Gentle fingers rubbed her clit, as he sort to stimulate her into a state of bliss. Her wanton moan told him she was enjoying it to a point, but she wasn't as easy as he assumed to get going.  He switched his tactics.

 

His free hand slipped over her breasts and she shivered as he began to massage them gently.  Her nipples were quick to become erect under his fingers and he felt her quiver against his erection.  She bucked her hips and he felt her partially take him in. She was enjoying this clearly.

 

Slowly Marth eased into the Summoner inch by agonising inch.  He kept it slow as she adjusted to him being inside of her. Once he was fully in with his cock lathered in her juices then did he withdraw.

 

Only to thrust back in a little more rapidly.  A wanton moan escaped the Summoner and she gripped the bedding below her.  A cry of his name and a plea not to stop and Marth kept gradually picking the pace up.

 

His hand slipped to her hips and he could feel her shift, rising them slightly so that his thrusts became easier and deeper.  Marth felt her clench around his throbbing penis and he moaned softly. She was doing everything she could to make this as pleasurable as possible so he could focus on his own release.  However that wasn't what Marth wanted.

 

No.  He would make the Summoner come hard.  Once he was slick enough he began to come at the Summoner hard and fast.  Her cries of pleasure she tried to keep as quiet as possible, rightly so given the rumours that had been circulating of late, though they were supposed to have taken this step months ago if the Castle maids were to be believed.

 

He could feel her begin to become delirious from the pleasure.

 

The Summoner cried his name again, a deep guttural moan of pleasure that told him she was close to her climax.  The cries reaching a point where he was reaching to tip her over. Each thrust he made dug deeper into her hitting deeply inside of her to the point where Marth knew his own end was fast approaching.  He however didn't want to let go and she came. Though he knew time was running out he still keep the thrusts deep when she suddenly cried out and her body twinged of its own accord and he felt her release.  He gave a final deep thrust and felt his own climax hit home.

 

He was mildly surprised by his own release.  He thought he'd taken enough care of himself that it wouldn't be so thick.  A sigh escaped him. Perhaps  _ this _ was what was needed.  He gently kissed her forehead tenderly as he slowly drew out.  It was a mess but he knew that they could take care of it later, as of that moment all he needed was an embrace with his love.


	4. Lady of the Wind Lyn x Summoner Caleb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request. Male Summoner x Lady of the Wind Lyn.
> 
> Friends with Benefits.

**Stress Relief: Friends with Benefits**

 

When he first arrived to Askr, Caleb was confused.  He was for the most part not really good at anything, he lacked the skills to do basic math, had writing that almost no one else could decipher, and was slow when it came to reading.  Alfonse was decent enough to try to help Caleb where he could.

 

Even so, Caleb wasn't exactly well suited to being the summoner of the Order.

 

So when he stood on the summoning dais, holding Breidablik and firing at a random green stone, he was mildly taken aback by the woman who stood before him.  She was pretty, though he didn't really know that much about her. Of course her kind smile made Caleb feel like he could get to know her, and he felt this for certain- they could become good friends.

 

~~~

 

Caleb was running morbidly late again.  He was huffing as he ran, racing to get to the mess hall before he missed out on kitchen duties.

 

It wasn't his god damn fault Anna was so mean to him making him stay and write pages and pages of notes out again because she couldn't read them.  He was soon doubled over, not even close to his destination, “Oh hello there Caleb.” He looked up and smiled sadly,

“Hey Lyn.” He wasn't particularly happy about being late,

“Is everything alright?” she asked and Caleb made a half hearted gesture,

“Yeah, if Anna didn't want to keep me back.”

“Ah...I did have a question if you didn't mind.”

Caleb smiled a bit more kindly, “What kind of question?  I can't promise I'll have the answer you're looking for but-”

Lyn chuckled softly, “Oh, it wasn't that kind of a question.” Caleb blushed,

“Well that's...that's good.”

“Perhaps I might be able to help with kitchen duties tonight, seeing as I'm not actually on the roster for any task.”

Caleb sighed, “I knew Anna screwed something up.” he groaned, “Sure.  I've been meaning to try something from my world for quite a while now...for everyone to try actually but it's a bit complex in that you need two people for the task, if you don't mind doing it, of course.”

 

Which was how Caleb ended up in the kitchen with a large pot filled with his best attempt of butter chicken curry.  He knew a little about making it and they were currently preparing it based on the ingredients he was able to get, “How are those tomatoes coming along?”

“Well, though I still don't see why you had to deal with the onions.” Lyn replied, mildly confused as to what Caleb was doing.

“I'd rather not force others to do it and cutting up onions is the pits.” Caleb said honestly, “At least I can do that much.”

 

He carefully poured in a little oil into the pot and started to cook the onions.  By the time he'd got the base done the kitchen smelled like he'd been transported to the place where he used to work.  It was a wonderful smell. While the base was simmering Caleb then moved onto the chicken meat. He didn't flinch as he sliced and diced the breast meat.  He was about halfway through the task when Lyn spoke up, “Um Caleb, what's next?”

He looked thoughtful, “Do we have some fresh cream?  If so we should put that in soon.”

 

By the time they were done Caleb grinned.  It was his best and he hoped that everyone would like it.

 

~~~

 

As it turned out Caleb's meal was a hit.  He was glad it worked out and he made adjustments to the roster, mostly because Anna hadn't even bothered to.

 

Of course things took a turn for the worse as the Emblians kept targeting Askr and the gates.  Caleb's workload had been steadily increasing and he was beginning to pull too many nights. Sometimes he'd be at the summoning ruins, others shuffling through the castle, eyes half glazed over as he staggered around making sure everyone was okay.

 

He groaned as he staggered into his room too tired to even keep to his normal routine.  He was going to have a very early start. He wanted to make sure he got a few things done come the early morn.

 

~~~

 

Caleb barely got out of bed to join the team of heroes that he was going to do a patrol with.  Lyn, Masked Marth, Nowi and Lucius were all waiting for him. “Morning guys.” Caleb struggled not to yawn, “We're going to be heading to the world of mystery today.  Hopefully we won't have to deal with any of Veronica’s shenanigans and we can get back home quickly.” He said calmly, “Alright then, let's go.”

 

~~~

 

They arrived to check the gate and Caleb settled to the usual routine.  Go into the world, meet with the heroes there and if all was well return to Askr.  Unless of course they were attacked by Emblian forces.

 

Today it was the later and Caleb stayed by Lyn's side for his own safety.  He also acted as he should, guiding the heroes to victory.

 

~~~

 

The return to Askr saw Caleb flop onto his bed and groan.  He was exhausted both mentally and physically. He needed a break.  He moved to lay on his back and struggled to pull himself up. He still had to check on everyone and their battle after battle was not good on the heroes.

 

He checked on the usual heroes like Alfonse and Sharena, both reassuring him they were okay, though Caleb liked to be on the sure side.

 

~~~

 

Being the Summoner for the Order of Heroes was no easy task.  It couldn't get more stressful if it tried.

 

Caleb had spent the last three or so months trying to establish a basic routine, because Saizo be damned Caleb needed regularly and order.  He had began to neglect some...more personal needs of late and he was well aware of the problem. There was no way he could ask  _ anyone _ of the female heroes to help him with it.  They either were married, had a boyfriend or were just plain out of his league.

 

He sighed as the problem started to get worse.

 

He would have to start to take better care of himself…

 

~~~

 

Caleb made his way to the main hall and happened across Lyn, looking worried as she seemed to be fretting over something, “Hey Lyn, is everything okay?” Caleb asked in concern,

“I…might need a favour of you...please Caleb.”

Caleb blinked but he said, “What kind of a favour?  I don't mind helping you if you need it Lyn.”

“We...can we go somewhere more private...please?”

Caleb nodded and followed Lyn back to her quarters in the Heroes’ barracks.  On the way Caleb spoke with her,

“I hope we get time to have a break soon, I know how hard it is going through battle after battle.  I just...I just feel like I should be doing more to help.”

Lyn smiled, “Oh Caleb, you're too sweet to think that way.” she said as she lead him in and closed the door behind them.  Caleb chose to sit near the fireplace which was empty as there wasn't a need for it to be in use, “Though to be fair this...is sort something I am not sure how to ask but…”

Lyn came over to him and Caleb realised that she was actually quite close, “But…?” the Summoner asked,

“I need help with a...well...slightly intimate matter.” Lyn said, “A...shall we say, friends with benefits kind of help.”

Caleb blushed slightly, “Ah, I see.  Well I can't claim to be any good, but...I'm fine with that, as long as you're clear on when you want me to stop.”

Lyn smiled, “Of course.  Though we might have to some other time.”

Caleb nodded, “Sure.  When you're ready.”

 

~~~

 

It was almost a full three weeks before Caleb was approached by Lyn.  It was almost time for him to go to bed and he was mildly taken aback by her sudden (though not unexpected) arrival.  She seemed quite hot and bothered and Caleb was surprised by how forward she was being.

“Ah…” He began as Lyn closed the door behind her, “Are you...did you want to…?” He asked and Lyn nodded taking him by even more surprise when she started to practically drop her clothing off.  It did not take Caleb much to get an erection these days- since he had been neglecting his needs- and the toned lithe body before him was most certainly turning him on.

“Yes Summoner,  I do want to.”

Caleb spoke, “So how do you need me?” He asked erection throbbing with anticipation as he tried not to be caught up in Lyn's nicely sized breasts.  He was surprised when she straddled him, a shy blush on her face,

“Can we...do it like this?” She asked, gently reaching to his still clothed and very much throbbing erection.

“Okay, if you want me to stop, just say the word, okay?” Caleb said unzipping his pants to expose his penis, “We can take this as slow as you need Lyn.” He said gently.  Lyn nodded and began to palm his dick. Caleb bit back a low moan. It felt good after all of the self neglect, but he stayed rigidly still. He wanted after all for this to be for Lyn.

 

After a while she lowered herself onto his throbbing hot erection and Caleb bit back a moan at how wonderfully tight and wet she was.  He knew he shouldn't rush her but by god she was making this hard to do. He moaned softly as she eventually had him fully in. “Mmm…” Lyn sighed and pulled up, moaning as she did so, “Ah…”

“Take the time you need Lyn.” Caleb encouraged offering support for her as she slowly moved up and down on his dick.  It felt  _ so good _ .  Still Caleb would be patient and let Lyn move at the pace she was comfortable with.  Lyn smiled softly,

“Thank you...for this…” Lyn panted and began to pick up her pace, making Caleb glad he'd let her pick the pace.  All he really did was both brace her and support her as she soon was bouncing on his dick at a pace he couldn't hope to thrust into her on his own.  Each dip she made brought him closer to his release and he bit back a deep moan. In the haze of his mind Caleb suddenly realised what was missing and said urgently,

“Lyn…” She didn't slow as Caleb half moaned her name.  He felt her climax on him and felt relief when she finally pulled off, panting from her exertions.  She gently reached for his still erect penis and began to palm it again,

“It's not fair for you to miss out Summoner~.” Lyn said in a teasing tone and Caleb let out a deep guttural moan as he was so close to the edge,

“Ha...Lyn…” He lent forward resting on her bare shoulder, “Ah...so...ha...close...mmmph….don't want to...hnn...make...a...mess…”

The sudden burst of euphoria he had as his release came had him trembling.  Lyn smiled softly and gently pulled Caleb into an embrace, “I think we should do this again sometime.” She smiled softly,

Caleb nodded weakly, “Yes and next time I'll have to make use of contraception.  That way you don't have to worry about getting pregnant.”

“You would do that just for me?” Lyn asked amazed,

“Well it's not just that good for you.” said the exhausted Summoner, “It is...kind of stress relief for me as well.  As long as you're okay with this.”

Lyn smiled, “I quite like that idea.”


	5. Altean Groom Marth X Summoner Chloey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Request, part actual chapter of Hentai Heroes.

**Grief and Healing**

 

Marth could not tell how it all began.  His feelings for the Summoner were enough that the grief from losing Caeda in his world had began to lessen.  He didn't know how, but for the first time since losing Caeda- he was falling in love with another woman. He did not think his heart could heal from such a loss and yet here it was healing, despite the pain of thinking about Caeda, he could feel it lessen.

 

When Marth was summoned to Askr, the grief had been overwhelming.  He'd chosen to wear the festival outfit because his comrades wanted him to.  So when he and his mount stood before the Summoner it was because she'd earned him.  She freed him from the Emblian contract and he'd offered his strength unthinkingly as he felt like she deserved his help at the very least.  Her smile of delight that he was there made Marth feel a touch guilty but he knew the Order of Heroes needed help. It was in truth meant to be an escape from having lost his Caeda.  He couldn’t face his comrades with the grief he was trying to hold back.

 

He did see a version of Caeda from another world and it was almost too much.  He asked the Summoner if he could have his room in the barracks away from the other Caeda.  The Summoner was confused at first but relented to his request. He ended up not too far from her.  He just wasn’t ready to face what he’d lost. He couldn’t stand to be reminded of it time and again every time he saw Caeda.  It was just too painful

 

~~~

 

Marth had been busy training, both on how to ride a horse and handle his weapon.  More often than not Chloey would be there helping however she could. If not encouraging the heroes, then she would bring them water or food or doing her best on the spot healing (it was more surprising that she knew how to treat wounds).  She was thoughtful and tried to make things easier on them. She tried to make sure that they were sent on missions that wouldn’t take too long, devised numerous strategies to lift moral as best she could and Marth swore she basically spoiled them all.

 

She was always bouncing about the castle with a bright smile and seemed to bring as much happiness as she could.  Though Marth wasn’t sure why.

 

He was in the middle of his final stretch of training before his next mission when he spotted Chloey as ever tottering about checking on everyone.  She frequently was seen almost everywhere, though she did maintain a degree of distance it was more to give everyone their own space. He almost didn’t realise it was her at first.

 

Until she came over and made sure that he was okay.  He’d been avoiding Caeda since he arrived and that was unusual for a Marth.  He knew. He’d heard his other selves talk about it over training. Both the other versions of Marth competed with one another for Caeda and Marth sighed as he watched them.  It wasn’t even their Caeda and they were still doing it. He didn’t want to get involved and this particular Caeda seemed to like the competition and actively encouraged it. Another reason to avoid her.  She wasn’t his Caeda, his Caeda was dead. Marth winced as the thought came through and he was a little slow to catch himself. The gentle tone of the Summoner was clear, “Are you alright Marth?”

 

~~~

 

It was the first time and he had not answered at first.  His eyes fell and she winced. He however was quick to declare himself fine.  Assuring her he was fine, but he saw the worry in her eyes and knew that she'd not bought it.

 

Months passed and he gradually opened up to the Summoner, at first it was about simple things, how he liked to read poetry sometimes, or a good story.  How he disliked fighting for fighting's sake, and wished for peace. Or how he found it endearing that small wrens had made their home in a tree near his living quarters.  He spoke of the time he spotted a shooting star from the balcony. How the gardens were a sanctuary, a pleasant haven for him to collect his thoughts when he felt particularly down.

 

In turn Chloey opened up little by little to Marth.  She preferred to read books on history, she loved to read stories- for the most part.  She was upset at her inability to protect the others from pain and felt her tactics weren't good enough.  It hurt her when they ended up in the infirmary. She liked to feed the birds that had gathered near her own living quarters, regardless of Anna saying not to.  She liked the cool of the night to wander through the castle and most certainly wanted to make sure everyone was okay.

 

Marth discovered Chloey had a sweet tooth, and he couldn't help but suggest that Oscar and Mathilda make a cake for the Summoner's birthday.  His suggestion worked like a treat and it was good to see Chloey so pleasantly surprised.

 

~~~

 

Marth was starting to settle into Askr and his riding became better.

 

He was surprised to hear soft music playing and rode towards the sound.

 

He dismounted and asked the nearby stable hand to take his mount to the stable for a well earned rest.  He continued until he came to the main hall where he spotted Chloey quietly talking with Corrin, the male one with a book between them.  He got close enough to hear Corrin say, “Hrm...that looks a bit different to the sheet music I'm used to...but we could make it work.”

Chloey spoke calmly and Marth noticed a strange instrument in her hand, “It is a song from where I'm from, plus how our music looks.  Still I think I have the accompaniment sheet music in my quarters. I wonder if Minizura would like to sing along.”

She shifted the instrument in her hand and pointed to something in the book, “Oh, I see.  Yes, we can definitely make this work. I wonder if Olivia would end up dancing along to it.  It looks like it should be a dance.”

“Hopefully.” Chloey grinned, “Oh, hey Marth!”

Marth gave a gentle smile, “Hello.  Up to another boost for moral?”

Chloey smiled, “We hope so.  I have been getting back into my clarinet practice so, I thought I'd play a few songs for everyone to enjoy.  Mostly stuff from my world but I've been trying to transcribe some from Askr.”

Marth was surprised.  He then looked at the odd looking horn the Summoner was holding and realised she'd told him what it was.  “Is that a clarinet?” Marth asked and Chloey smiled,

“You haven't seen one before?”

“No, I haven't.”

“Well I'll be...that's two people who haven't.” Chloey grinned, “Well then you're in for a real treat!”

 

Marth wondered what she meant by that but decided he'd figure it out whenever Chloey's little moral boosting event was on.

 

Still seeing her this excited...it was nice.

  
  


~~~

 

He did enjoy the event.  The music nice and it was clear Chloey was having as much fun playing her instrument.  She played all kinds of different songs and some of the others danced to them. Marth was content to just listen.  Corrin and Kamui both played jointly on the piano while Elise played on her violin. Even Princess Sakura of Hoshido joined in the performance with a Hoshidan traditional instrument.  Azura sang with her younger self and Olivia danced as Corrin and Chloey hoped she would. Laslow also joined her and it was a wonderful experience over all.

 

~~~

 

Marth lay back as the cool winter morning weighed heavily on him.  He'd been lost in thought and found himself thinking about the Summoner.  He knew deep down that he had to begin to move forwards and he was also aware that his thoughts were of a dangerous kind.  He could only hope for the best. After all he was a man, and men were not meant to be alone. No one was. He was sure his Caeda would understand.

 

~~~

 

It was much more daunting than Marth had assumed as he tried to make it as natural a conversation as possible.  He did not want to scare her away after all.

 

He'd been in Askr for almost a full two years and in that time, he'd come to grow close to Chloey.  She was a dear friend, though Marth knew that wasn't quite right. Deep down he was hoping it might be more than that.  A part of him felt it was time to move on, yet he knew in his heart of hearts, that he still loved his Caeda, even if she was gone from the living world.  He would join her one day, but until that time came…

 

Marth noticed that Chloey was quiet, a worrying sign.  He went to speak and saw she was upset. He gently put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace that both seemed to understand.  For Marth, holding her to offer what comfort he could, for the Summoner seeking his comfort. It was as if a barrier had began to break down, and Marth didn't want to let go.

 

~~~

 

Marth stood in the castle gardens unsure of why he asked to speak with her privately- as privately as he could anyway.  When Chloey arrived he'd rehearsed the conversation so much he was beginning to feel like he was going to screw it all up.  He was jolted by her voice, “Are you okay Marth?”

Her blue eyes were worried and Marth drew in a breath, “I…” He realised as he spoke that perhaps he should just tell the truth and he gently took her hand in his own, “I'm glad to be able to be here with you.” Marth spoke calmly, “Thanks to you, I have been able to smile again, you have given me hope in a bright future.  Perhaps more importantly, you've helped me when I needed it the most.”

Chloey blinked in surprise as Marth gently kept her hand in his own, he smiled softly and she smiled happily, “I don't think I deserve all of the credit Marth.” She blushed and Marth chuckled softly,

“I believe you do.” He spoke, as he embraced her.  Chloey blinked, tense for a moment in her surprise but she soon relaxed and reciprocated the hug.

 

~~~

 

The low light of the sunset could not come soon enough as Marth waited for the stars.  He had Chloey by his side, curled into an embrace as they sat on a plush rug waiting for the stars to come out.  It was mildly embarrassing for him as he was sure the other heroes would be in a state of disbelief about him being with the Summoner like this- the semi alcove was a good place not to be seen however and Marth had a reason for not wanting to be seen.

 

The low light made it hard to make the couple out, though they themselves didn't need light for what they were going to do.  The outfit Marth wore was a bit harder to remove, though half the battle was keeping his base desires in check. He could feel the strain of his penis throbbing with heat as clothing confined it.  He leant towards her and the soft kiss they shared carried an edge to it. Desire pooled in his body as heat began to build. The air was cool but not overly so. He managed to reach between her legs and proceeded to gently thumb her clit, a move that had her moan his name.  There was some rule breaking going to happen tonight.

 

The pale light of the moon gave them what they needed as things shifted.  Marth was on his back as the Summoner straddled him. Both were frantically kissing one another as the last article of clothing fell away.

 

He didn't even want to care at the moment.  He just wanted to be able to enjoy the night come what may.

 

A wanton moan escaped him as she gradually took him inside of her.  Marth clutching at the rug beneath him in a desperate bid to regain both control and composure.  The agonising tight wetness that was encasing his throbbing erection was near distracting. He moaned into the frantic kiss trying to keep the noise down.  He thrust upwards as he wanted to ease the itch of desire. The Summoner giving him the needed kisses to help keep their noise to a minimum. Though the slapping of flesh was much harder to hide, it was the moans that would give them away, Marth was sure.

 

Eventually Marth felt a need to change their positioning, and he spoke softly.  He wasn't surprised when Chloey moved easily onto her back as Marth was able to get a much better purchase on her hips.

 

He came at her relentlessly.  His thrusts into her became deep and powerful- the sound of their moans were barely contained within the alcove.  Though in that moment Marth ceased caring about the sound as he wanted her undone beneath him. He cupped her hips and felt her shift her body to help him go deeper inside of her as she tightened around his penis.  Marth let out a low cry that sounded pained, though it was anything but. Pleasure rocked his core with each thrust. Heat burned his entire body as he struggled to keep his breathing stable. He felt it burn and her voice cried his name softly, begging him for release.

 

Marth felt himself nearly lose it then- and he would have.  However he wanted her to come first. He fought the orgasm as he did everything he could to push her to her own orgasm.  He heard her cry out and was quick to kiss her, catching the cry before others heard it. Her climax triggered his own- he felt himself burst inside her, filling her with his seed as wave upon wave of pleasure rocked him to the core.  He was glad he'd thought to kiss her when he did as a deep moan escaped him.

 

Breathlessly he lay beside her, panting heavily.  He had not felt this exhausted but happy in a long time.  He nestled close to the Summoner as she held him. This was a much needed release.  He only then realised how exposed they were and hastened to cover them both with his cape.  It wouldn't cover them too well but prying eyes might not notice too much. He then nuzzled his lover tenderly.  He would have to worry about what the others thought later. For now all Marth wanted was to enjoy the night with her by his side.


	6. Male Robin x Summoner Chloey (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length of the wait. Request chapter of Male Robin x Female Summoner by Acid_Toxic. Enjoy the hentai XD

 

**A Tactician's Love**

 

The arrival was a shock, to be sure.  Robin had been in the middle of planning his next move for the Shepherds.  The sudden light and discovery that he wasn't in Ylisse was a bit...no it was a massive shock for the tactician.  He couldn't believe it at first.

 

He stood before a woman in a white coat her face half obscured by the hood she was wearing.  She seemed nice enough, introducing herself as Chloey. She was excited to see him and he had to admit he was a touch surprised by that.

 

It was nice that he didn't forget anything from the time since Chrom and the others found him.  He was scared at the thought of losing more memories.

 

Robin was surprised to find the Summoner didn't think herself much of a tactician.  So he offered what help he could given the circumstances and she seemed relieved. He half wondered why that was.

 

~~~

 

Chloey was on her phone again, typing up ‘notes’ in her strange language.  He couldn't really understand the ‘letters’ but did notice that there were seemingly familiar looking ‘numbers’.  She was trying to explain to Robin how this world worked and he found she was a bit more of a tactician than she thought she was.  Her lack of self confidence made Robin think of himself when he had no memory to speak of except his own name and battlefield tactics and strategies.

 

He watched over her as she tried her best to keep everyone safe.  She hated injuries, and was loathe to put anyone in danger. It was something he could relate to a lot.  The pair certainly bonded quite strongly, as such it did not take as long as he thought for them to become friends.

 

~~~

 

When Morgan arrived it was hard for Robin not to smile widely.  She may not have been his daughter, but he was still glad she came.  He and Chloey both it seemed as the Summoner dotted on Morgan quite a bit.  Robin smiled when he saw the two reading together and he _felt_ a strange desire that made him wonder why he felt that way.  It was almost as if Robin was looking at his family, yet he knew that wasn't possible.  He never would have…

 

Robin sighed and tried to think about something else.  After all he was sure it wasn't his Morgan that was there.  It did not take long for Morgan to join him and Chloey in their tactical discussions, though she just tended to write down the ideas they came up with more so than anything else.

 

It was good as it made the process easier.  Morgan loved asking questions and he found Chloey equally tried her best to explain how she knew certain things.

 

~~~

 

There was a lull in the war, winter always seemed to create that.  Robin had wondered where Chloey was, having not seen her since before breakfast.  He frowned and walked the halls of the Askran Castle. She was never one to miss kitchen duty deliberately, he knew.  As Robin walked he passed some of the others that had been summoned. The Male Morgan waved as he trotted over to Robin's female counterpart, she was too wrapped up in her work to really notice much.

 

He passed the Chrom Chloey summoned who was looking for his female counterpart.  Robin sighed and let him know where she was, surprised by the grateful expression Chrom gave him.

 

Robin kept on moving, eventually coming to the Summoner's living quarters.  He was surprised to see the door closed at this hour of the day and he knocked.  A frail, “It's not locked!” heard by a troubling sound of a hacking cough worried Robin and he near ripped the door off the hinges to reveal a very pale looking Chloey bundled up in as many blankets as humanly possible, her small frame shivering as coughs occasionally covered the silence.  Robin noticed how cold the room was and frowned. He came over to her bed as Chloey sounded like she could barely breathe.

 

She shot him an apologetic expression before another coughing fit took over.  Robin understood now why she'd not been out of bed. Still the room was much too cold.  Especially if she was shivering like this…

“Sorry…” Chloey croaked, her voice strained, “I thought…” another vicious round of coughing made Robin's mind up,

“Just rest.” he spoke tenderly, “I'll sort out getting some warmth in here and get you something to eat.” A hand gently brushed her hair off her face.  Robin noticed her glasses were missing, still resting on the bedside table. She looked exhausted,

“Thanks Robin,” Chloey croaked weakly, “I…” she coughed violently into her sleeve,

“Rest.” Robin said gently.  He would have to see if Lissa could help.  Or indeed any of the other healers Chloey had summoned to Askr could.  He did not like leaving her in her current state but he didn't have much of a choice.

 

He hailed a nearby servant and got them to at least rekindle the fire to warm Chloey's living quarters.  Then he spotted Libra, and upon explaining the situation, Libra came in to see how Chloey was holding up.

 

By the time the room was at least somewhat warm, Robin bought in a bowl of soup.  Libra had said it was the best thing for Chloey to eat, since she wasn't likely able to hold much down.  Robin noticed that Chloey’s glasses were no longer on the table and she was half sat up in the bed. She was still coughing every now and again, still pale and yet...Robin sighed.  It was an unpleasant echo he was familiar with. “Chloey…” She turned to look at him, “You should be resting.” He gently pried the scout reports from her grip and set the tray on her lap,

“But…” she croaked and Robin sat on the end of her bed,

“Don't worry about anything other than getting better.” Robin told her, “Reflet and I will make sure everything is okay.  Plus we have Sorin to help- even if he's rude sometimes.”

Chloey smiled sadly, “I don't…” she had another coughing fit, “I don't want to be a burden…” a strangled sob escaped her and Robin pulled her into a hug,

“You're not a burden.” he said firmly, wondering why Prince Alfonse had not done anything to soothe Chloey's worries.  Perhaps Robin was wrong about how the relationship between Alfonse and the Summoner was. Chrom would have reassured Robin a thousand times over that he wasn't a burden, if that was how Robin himself had felt.

 

~~~

 

By the time Chloey did get well, Askr was decked in the most festive decor he'd ever seen.  Apparently Sharena had pestered Chloey about a holiday called “Christmas” and Robin found it to be rather nice.  He was surprised by how quickly the morale rose among the heroes. He even was roped into wearing a red coat Oboro had made, apparently to make him “more festive” though Robin preferred his usual coat, he did wear the red one- for a short while.  Robin decided he'd not wear that coat again if he could help it.

 

On the night of “Christmas Eve” there was a massive ball in the main hall of the Askr Castle, Robin noticed that Chloey did her utmost to avoid the other heroes who wanted a dance with her, she managed to somehow wind up in the same alcove as he did.  Both more content to watch the goings on than be pressed to participate. Chloey sighed, “I'm glad they're all happy.” She said with a soft smile Robin knew well. He couldn't help his own,

“Yes, I think they'll have plenty of fun, if Sharena's any indication.  Still I didn't know you had such a lively kind of event in your world.” Robin said,

Chloey giggled softly and Robin felt a blush creep up his cheeks, “Any excuse for a party and Sharena will jump on it.” Chloey explained, “I told her it was a more...quiet time of year where everyone gifts others.  It is a time of year- for my family at least- where we show our gratitude for one another.”

Robin blinked, “Huh...that sounds like Naga's Day.”

Chloey grinned softly, “I wasn't sure what the Askran equivalent to Christmas was.”

“Oh.  I see.” Robin said watching as Prince Alfonse was trying not to facepalm at Sharena's antics.  He heard a yell of,

“Whatever you do, make sure to be kissed under the mistletoe!”

Chloey groaned, “Oh great.  I can't believe that they know that stupid-”

Robin had only just looked up when she said that and he felt a blush, “Uh...Chloey, what was Barte talking about?”

Chloey sighed, “Oh it's a silly thing.” She said with a sigh, “I don't even know where it came from but,” She drew in a deep breath and sighed, “Apparently the story goes that it's good luck to kiss under the mistletoe and bad luck to refuse.  Though I don't put any stock into it because it is superstition.”

Robin couldn't really say a word though she did look up and he saw her face go bright red, “U-um…”

She sighed, “Who put that there.” Chloey said quietly, “Because I do not remember it being there.”

“N-not me!” Robin said quickly, face aflame,

Chloey sighed but she was bright red.  To Robin's shock she kissed his cheek.

 

Time seemed to stand still for just a moment before she drew away, “Well then I'll have to go and find out.” the blushing Summoner said turning on her heel before Robin could respond.  His heart hammering in his chest. He found himself thinking that he would have liked it _more_ had the kiss been on his lips…

 

~~~

 

Robin couldn't concentrate on the book he was reading.  Two full days since the ball had happened and he was still thinking about what had happened.  He closed the book carefully placing the bookmark in the page he was up to. “Um...Reflet…” Robin began as his other self was humming contentedly,

“What is it Robin?” She asked and he bit his bottom lip,

“How did you...confess how you felt to Chrom?” Robin asked, then he felt his face go red.  This wasn't a good idea but as far as Robin was concerned…

Reflet also marked her page with a bookmark, “Well that is rather sudden.” Reflet said, “Uh...um...why are you asking Robin?  Is there someone you've fallen for?”

Robin blushed, his eyes looked down and for a moment, there was silence.  Until he said quietly, “I...I think I have feelings for the Summoner…”

Reflet dropped the book in shock, “What...what did you say?”

Robin felt heat flash across his cheeks, “I said...I HAVE FEELINGS FOR THE SUMMONER!”

He trembled and Reflet suddenly smiled, “Well, well.  I guess that explains the blush.” She picked her book up, “Just tell her.  That's all you really need to do Robin.”

He gaped at Reflet, “But-”

Reflet placed her book on the table, “Just tell her.” She repeated firmly, “Don't avoid her, just tell her.  She'll appreciate it if you're up front about it.”

 

~~~

 

Which was how Robin wound up sitting in the strategy room with Chloey.  He was wondering how to make the change in conversation to ascertain how Chloey felt.  Of course he also found himself distracted slightly as she'd opted to wear her hood down today.

 

He couldn't help the small smile.

 

She wore her long dark blonde hair in a low plat, with stray hairs being tucked impatiently behind her ears which had two piercings each.  She wore her purple framed glasses and Robin noticed how thick the lenses actually were for the first time. He also happened to notice the mole he'd not seen before and he guessed it disappeared when she smiled- which was likely why he'd not noticed in the first place.

 

He could appreciate the small smile and the careful thought she put into her strategies.  He could also see that he was likely doomed.

 

_“Just tell her.”_

 

Robin noticed Chloey sigh as she read the latest scout reports, her blue eyes flicking from one page to the next making notes as best she could.

 

_“Just tell her.”_

 

He looked down at his hands.  He could see them shaking.

 

“Chloey…” Robin began and those beautiful blue orbs gazed at him, her eyes capturing him.

“Yes Robin?”

He had not noticed the lack of distance between them, though perhaps he should have.  Brown eyes gazed into blue and before he even realised what was going on he felt their lips meet.  She mewled at first but it did not take long for the pair to relax. Robin felt as if the world was suddenly spinning as he held her close.  There was a moment where he was just trying to reclaim his breath before she kissed him.

 

The feeling of desire pooled in his body, and he was taken aback by how quickly his thoughts focused on just them.  Nothing else seemed to matter in that moment as Robin leant for yet another kiss...

 

He was feeling a light headed pleasure just from the contact.  He could see now why lovers were so quick to embrace once a battle was over.  It almost would have progressed further if not for a rather loud knock on the door bringing both tactician and his summoner to attention as to where they both were, “Um...Summoner…” Prince Alfonse spoke as the pair hastened to break apart and appear normal, the door opened and Alfonse had Sharena with him, “I hope you're not too busy, I uh...needed to talk to you-”

Robin felt frustrated but he kept a neutral expression, Chloey it seemed shared his feelings, and she said, “I was busy.  Until you barged in.”

The Prince blushed, “Oh...uh, my apologies.”

“We'll refine your weapon _when_ we refine it.   _You_ need to do more training.  Am I clear Alfonse?” Robin felt surprised, though he knew she was well aware of what numbers were needed,

“Y-yes…” The Prince said suitably chastised for his actions.  Robin was glad he wasn't on her bad side.

“Good, then come back when you've four hundred SP and then we'll talk refine.”

Alfonse and his sister left, leaving the tactician with the Summoner, “Well that was- _MMMPH_!”

Chloey surprised him with a kiss, “Perhaps we should take the afternoon off.” She suggested and Robin felt a grin on his face,

“Are you sure?” asked Robin,

“I have a plan.” She said giggling a little.  Robin felt his heart hammer in his chest. He had a feeling it would involve a certain place where few heroes were allowed to go unless given permission to be there.  For Robin it was not a thought he'd entertained until just then. Consequences be damned, he was going to make it clear how he felt.

 

~~~

 

The walk to the Summoner’s quarters was a lengthy one for some reason, though perhaps it was because Robin was feeling extra sensitive to wanting time with his Summoner, though really it did not take long at all.  No sooner had they crossed the threshold than did the door get slammed shut behind them. Robin being pinned as they kissed. Chloey fumbled blindly with the lock until it clicked. No one was going to disturb them this time.  Not even- gods forbid- Tharja.

 

Robin was quick then to claim as many kisses as possible as his arousal grew.  Of course his had a more physical form than hers and he let out a low deep moan from the physical contact between them.

 

A thought about how annoying that there was clothing in the way couldn't put a damper on Robin's hunger.  He felt like he was being driven crazy. Though to be fair he was mildly going down a dangerous route…

 

The pair didn't waste time making it to the bed, and Robin was pretty sure the situation was one that was...a little on the dangerous side, though his curiosity got the better of him and his hand wandered, slipping under clothing, touching where they might.  Soft skin met his touch and Robin found it too annoying that clothing was in the way. He found himself thinking “ _I'm going to need a strategy for this…_ ” as his body thrummed with heat.  The ache for more drove the tactician to brush his fingertips across the Summoner's soft form.  She did not have much muscle to speak of, her body certainly not built for combat despite how thin and lithe she was.  It amazed Robin a little but as he tried to figure out the next step, it did not take long for Chloey to take his hint as she pulled off her clothing throwing it carelessly to the floor.  Robin grinned sheepishly and felt his own clothing quickly follow suit.

 

The freedom his nakedness provided was a short term relief, as the tactician's hands began to wander freely across her form.  To Robin it was partly to sate his curiosity, also partly because it just felt good to let the bones fall where they would without thinking of the consequences.  A guttural moan escaped him as her hands gently brushed his erection, a shy, knowing smile serving to make Robin feel _hotter_ than before.  He positioned himself above her with care and allowed her gentle hands to guide him into her, moaning as she was tight and wet.  He gradually hilted deeper and deeper into her, inch by inch as slow as he dared. She caught him with a kiss and rolled her hips, angling herself to let him in even deeper.

 

Each thrust he made served only one purpose- their joint pleasure.

 

Robin kissed her with abandon as his instincts took over, allowing himself to keep moving his body to keep hitting _that_ place inside of her that had her cry out with guttural pleasure, “ _There!_ ” and “ _Sweet god yes!_ ” cries crescendoing into her gradual sink into flesh and pleasure.  Their bond deepening further as this level of intimacy bought them closer together.  Robin knew he was close to release and he couldn't bring himself to stop. It was so wonderful he wanted _more_.

 

In a blink of passion he released deeply inside of her.

 

~~~

 

He wasn't sure how long they lay there, bathed in sweat in their lover's embrace.  He stirred and gently stroked Chloey's cheek and she gave him a bashful smile, “So I guess we probably won't need to be in separate rooms now huh?” she asked tiredly, and Robin felt a different but no less primal urge.  He tenderly pulled her closer and said calmly,

“I'm okay with it as long as you are.” He kissed her forehead gently,

“Well in that case we'd better annoy Anna for a half decent bookshelf!” Chloey joked, “And a better bed.”

Robin chuckled, “I suppose we should.” he agreed leaning to kiss her again, “After some more us time.”

Chloey grinned, “I was hoping you'd say that.” the Summoner blushed happily.


	7. Fallen Hero Male Robin x Summoner Chloey

**Desire and Healing.**

Crimson eyes narrowed as he beheld the woman before him.  Grima was a touch curious about the worm that gazed upon him without fear.  A gasp escaped her before the seemingly inevitable collapse. As if the strength of the worm before him failed.  She was breathing with exertion and Grima looked around him. Too much light filled the chamber and he could taste magic on his tongue.  The woman was still gasping for air and Grima stepped down from the dais, intent on seeing who was underneath the white hood. Her body quivered as she struggled to stand.  Again he watched as she struggled to stay upright, her body on the floor, chest heaving with exertion. He watched as she shook for several seconds and eventually managed to get to her feet.  Only to lose her balance. He did not know what possessed him to keep watching this frail human. Perhaps it was the foolish way in which she kept struggling to rise, or perhaps it was because of what small insignificant shred of humanity was left in him.  Either way he did not care, until she looked right at him.

 

Blue eyes hidden behind dark rimmed glasses whose lenses were distorted, he realised likely that the distortion was for her benefit, one lense being slightly more distorted than the other.  However that wasn't what held Grima's attention. It was the flicker of _understanding_ in those eyes not _pity_ that Grima found disconcerting.  As if she knew what he was thinking.  He could feel a familiarity that he wasn't sure he liked.

 

~~~

 

He was put into training quite quickly.  Grima didn't mind much and found the quiet summoner to be a wealth of surprises.  She didn't call him Robin, like the last one who summoned him. She was more observant than the last summoner who simply forced him to teach his skills to another before being sent on his way back to where he'd come from.  The worm was a foolish one. “I have a name, Grima,” He frowned at her words, “Maybe you'd like to use it more often?”

He grimaced.  Of all the summoners he had to have _why_ did he have to have one who insisted everyone call her by name.

 

They had been talking.  He'd said he'd not wanted her pity and her eyes had narrowed.  He thought she'd say something nasty, thought she'd hate him. The foolish worm did nothing of the sort, instead, she- to his shock- simply pat his head gently and said, “Now time for the real challenge.  Training is over.” and she meant what she said.

 

The battles were tough, but the summoner- he'd not use her name- was something unusual for sure.  Worms were usually easy to read. Yet she wasn't. Grima found himself watching her more closely. She wasn't always the best strategist, but it wasn't for the lack of trying on her part.  If the late nights at the library were any indication.

 

She also acted oddly as well.  Certain things gave rise to peculiar reactions that Grima had never thought possible for a human to have.  For instance- Grima noticed- she did not like to be tickled in anyway, impatiently brushing off anyone that tried to.  She would turn her nose up at specific food- though not always- and Grima was surprised by how many layers she tended to wear.  She liked clothing that was a little more weighted than he expected. Still Grima continued his observations.

 

She seemed to not like certain foods and was sensitive for a human.  Grima found her quite an intriguing human. He would have to get more of an observation of this strange human.

 

~~~

 

The halls were quite in Askr as the night gave way to early morning, Grima had spent the night wandering around scaring what humans he could since he wasn't happy about the fact he'd been pulled to this place.  A scowl crossed his features as he spotted Chloey yet again in the library. Her being awake at this hour wasn't normal. And by the looks of it she looked exhausted, eyes barely open glasses half off her face as she near face-planted on the table with a book in front of her.  Had she been here all night? Grima cleared his throat and the summoner blearily lifted up her head, "Hey Grimmy." She said eyes half closed, "If you're wondering about training I'm working on it. The tempest trails look like you might have some use out of them."  
  
Her voice slurred and she looked like she was about to fall asleep.  "Is that so?" Grima said frowning ignoring the nickname, "How long do you intend to keep punishing yourself for yesterday?" He demanded.  She winced,   
  
"I couldn't sleep because I forgot to take my meds." She said guiltily, "That's what helps me sleep."   
  
"What those awful smelling tablets?"   
  
Chloey nodded in response.  Then let out a low grunt of pain, "Yeah.  I don't take them I pay for it later."   
  
"And you trust your so called healers that they help you?" Grima frowned eyes narrowed,   
  
"Actually I didn't at first.  Then I tried to see if that was what I needed and it turned out they do work.  Quite well. Guaranteed to put me to sleep in half an hour or very close to it.  Of course I end up waking up tired in the morning but it's a small price to pay to get proper sleep." Grima frowned at her words.  Then she sighed, "I knew I forgot something last night damn it."   
  
Grima frowned and saw her cross out the thing she'd written down, "And that is?" He asked,   
  
"Who's mean to go on the tempest trial team." Chloey groaned, "I hate this!"   
  
He frowned when he saw who was on the team.  "You would have that wretched fang of Naga near me?!"   
  
Chloey sighed, "Mask has a useful skill, Reciprocal Aid.  It allows her-him to act like a healer and can in turn help healers train as well.  A cycle can be achieved and the healers can grow without being put at risk of getting hurt.  Tank unit leads, takes some damage, Mask uses his skill, healer heals Mask, simple."   
  
Grima raised an eyebrow.  He had to admit he'd not thought of it like that, "And you say this tactic works?"   
  
"It did for the last tempest trial." Chloey admitted, "Of course it took a bit of finesse but it was worth it."   
  
He supposed it was worthwhile then he frowned, "And how much damage are you talking about taking?"   
  
"As low a number as possible preferably," Chloey said firmly. "I hate allowing people to get too hurt."   
  
Of course she did.  Grima knew that too well.  The battles were easy. Too easy sometimes.  However Chloey had her reasons Grima guessed.  So he simply complied with what his summoner required.

 

~~~

 

Grima stood once again in the garden the night sky lit up by the full moon made the place a stark black and white that Grima found refreshing but tonight it wasn't...tonight it was...disquieting.  The dreams he had were not his own and they were not what he wanted to dwell on. He spotted Chloey sitting on the bench in the garden white coat making her stick out, her blond hair almost white skin like snow, eyes a dark blue in the light.  Funny how her eyes could go so dark in the moonlight, "It is unusual for you to be out this late." The Fell Dragon spoke and his summoner turned to face him,  
  
"I am normally out this late." She countered, "It's about the time of month that I can sit and just appreciate the light." She tucked Breidablik into her hand-made "holster" that held the weapon to her side so it was always in reach, "It...is peaceful out here."   
  
"And you feel like this?" Grima asked curiously picking up on her hesitation,   
  
"It's been a while." Chloey admitted, "Sometimes I don't have...quite the same time as before and I require certain things to keep me sane.  I suppose it is that simple."   
  
"And without them?" Grima asked curious to know more about her, the enigma that she was slowly drawing him in.  Slowly pulling on his mind. She was...familiar to him somehow and not in the way that he could remember. She was human and she fascinated him to no end which was highly unusual for him.   
  
"Well it just makes things a little difficult." Chloey replied and Grima began to recall their previous conversation,   
  
"Is that because your healers thought it wise or because you chose to?" Grima asked, and Chloey suddenly growled,   
  
"I didn't ask to be like this!" She snapped, "I didn't ask for the abuse or the pain caused by other people because they were too fucking lazy to do anything about it when they fucking could have!"  Grima stood still in shock as the summoner snapped, "I didn't ask for them to practically abandon me because I was 'too difficult' and 'incapable' for what they wanted!" She sounded...hurt...at least to Grima, though he wasn't the best on reading human emotions. "I didn't ask for the constant nightmares!  The fear that it would all _keep_ happening no matter where I went!  The betrayal I felt when my own fucking _mother_ decided she wanted to forget everything that happened and says everyone else is lying about everything I've been through.  Like it never _fucking happened_ .  Because if she ever had the guts to admit it, it would mean that she _fucked up_." Chloey started to heave and Grima frowned.  Was this truly what his summoner carried around all of the time?  She continued bitterly, "Then she chooses to simply forget I even exist unless it suits her." She spat.  Frowning down at the ground. Grima looked at her for several more seconds. He didn't know why but he hugged her.  She stiffened from the contact slightly, then he felt a hot wetness drip onto his shirt as her glasses got pushed up.  Her shoulders shook and for the moment at least, Grima could only hope the burden on her shoulders were a little bit lighter.  He wanted to at least do for her what she'd done for him.

 

~~~

 

Grima began to wonder if this was actually more common than he knew.  It was as ever late at night and he was wondering the halls of the Askr Castle.  He couldn't sleep. This time it was _that_ tactician's fault.  Grima frowned as Chloey's room had the faint glow of the light and he cautiously knocked.   
  
"Come in." Her voice was soft and tired, and Grima didn't know what was possessing him to do this.  To come to her of his own volition,   
  
"You're up late." He said and she chuckled,   
  
"I am." She said simply, "Is everything alright?" She asked him and Grima realised she seemed to notice.  He sighed,   
  
"Somewhat." He said and Chloey patiently waited for him to speak, "I suppose you know..." he began,   
  
"Your story?" She supplied, "I am somewhat familiar with it, well the general gist of it." She said, "Though to be honest I only know bits and pieces."   
  
Grima blinked, "Bits and pieces?  How much?" He asked frowning, she sighed,   
  
"I know enough." She said and she hesitantly continued, "I say bits and pieces because that's the information I could find." He should have been mad but Grima couldn't even find it in himself to be, "Basically I know what happened in Thabes," she said as she looked down, "I had known for a while but I didn't think it was correct information until we physically went there and I saw the information for myself..."   
  
Understanding filled Grima, "That's why..." He said surprised, "you said you weren't sure it would help..."   
  
She nodded, "Exactly.  I know of course that you needed Robin but not how."   
  
Grima snorted, "I suppose you could say that he's merely a piece of me." Grima said and she nodded,   
  
"Of course." She said, "Other than that you can only truly be defeated by your own power and that's about it."   
  
Grima snorted softly and decided that there was something about this worm...this human that he liked.  He had of course yet to figure it out but when he did...he wondered what to do about these new found feelings.  Another time he decided as she looked like she was about to pass out with exhaustion.

 

~~~

 

It was yet again a late night in Askr Castle.  There was a calm to the air and for the first time in a while Grima was at peace.   _That_ tactician had been leaving him alone, a good thing that Grima would gladly take as he slowly made his way to the courtyard by the light of the full moon.  He thought on the Summoner's words, about how she'd been hurt by other humans and yet...and yet she still kept believing in them, fighting for peace (as much as Grima hated the word she said it in a way that he'd tolerated), fighting to end the war even though she couldn't fight in the traditional sense of the word...Grima felt odd around her, an odd feeling he wasn't sure about, a feeling he'd not known what to do about, a feeling _that_ tactician had known.  A strange warmth in his chest at the mere thought of the Summoner was enough to make him stop and look ahead.  She _was_ there...Grima drew in a deep breath of air.  This wasn't quite how he intended this to happen, but she was his summoner.  He could sense for lack of a better term that she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, if her laying on the ground with her face covered by a hand was indication enough.  He paused as sobs reached his ears. He'd not heard her cry like this before. Unease settled into his gut as he came to sit beside the sniveling woman, unsure of what to say to ease her emotional pain Grima wondered why the others were not present at a time like this.  The tactician told him he should at least try to comfort her, but Grima was ill equipped to. He frowned. It was a sound that upset him, "Did something happen?" He asked and her sniffles stopped but not in the way that was good,   
  
"N-no...I-I'm  f-fine..." her voice cracked and Grima huffed softly and pulled her arm off her face tears were running down her face and he didn't want to think about what hurt her,   
  
"I highly doubt that." Grima said oddly gentle as he scooped her up into his arms.  For a moment his heart beat rapidly as he held her,   
  
"I-I'm f-fine..." she sniffled, and Grima sighed,   
  
"You don't sound fine." He said holding her in his arms.  It took all of his control _not_ to lean down just a bit and kiss her...he mentally shook himself.  She was his summoner, not one to want to kiss. His eyes looked at her and he realised she didn't have her glasses on and he noticed just how different she looked,   
  
"I-I'll manage..." she choked out and Grima let out a low growl.  He cupped her chin intending to say something about how he didn't want her to have to be alone, intending to say that he wanted to be with her, to take back the words he'd once said about humans...that he'd come to see not all humans were worms to be crushed, that there truly were humans worth protecting, like her...and yet, that wasn't what happened.  He lay the blame squarely on _that_ tactician's head as he ended up kissing her.  To be fair he had wanted to, just not like this.  She stiffened briefly but he wasn't exactly stopped as it went further.  He had to wonder about that but in the haze of the moment he didn't care.  He half wondered if their kiss was something else. He felt her press closer, heard a sigh escape her, (relief he thinks) and as they pull apart he is aware of _that_ tactician's smugness over this and pushes it aside.  He did not need that now...he only had eyes for her right now and as he leant forwards he felt as if a weight had lifted off his shoulders.  He could admit at least in this moment to himself that yes, he had feelings for Chloey. Yes, he wanted to hold her and never let another being come between them, and most definitely yes he wanted to see her become round with their offspring...he was doomed.  Yet Grima didn't care. He was _happy_ for the first time in his existence.

 

~~~

 

The next step that had become of their relationship was something that Grima had somewhat anticipated and been looking forward to.

 

Laying her below him and drawing in her scent, not caring where they were or indeed if others saw them.  No what he wanted right in that moment was what had been denied. His cock sprung free of the confines of clothing and he eagerly pressed it to her entrance as the smell of her heat filled his nostrils.  Grima may have had a human form, but he still had dragon-like senses. As such he could smell that his summoner was in the most fertile part of her cycle.

 

She was in theory the most amenable to mating and as his hands travelled her relatively little frame- compared to him at least- he cupped her hips in eager anticipation.  Hands slipped along her skin firmly as he explored every inch of her body, settling for her breasts, massaging them and enjoying their almost soft consistency. The somewhat gentleness he used wasn't when he thrust into her.

 

She made the most obscene sounds that only served to make him want to fuck her senseless.

 

Grima made a clear mark on her neck, teeth not drawing any blood, but the clear mark on her was enough that the others would know she was _his_.  What Grima did not expect was for her to shift her body and allow him to thrust deeper.

 

Her cries of his name was enough to shift the Fell Dragon’s focus and as she shifted her body for him it was enough to make Grima's penis throb in a delightfully welcome manner as pleasure rushed all conscious thoughts.

 

He used a free hand to rub her nipples and they became erect.  Grima satisfied with the result then leant down and proceeded to use his tongue on her, a trick that had her cry out and buck her hips to him.  Aiding him not just with her own pleasure given how pliant she'd become for him, but his own, amplifying it even more as the tight wetness made Grima most certainly want yet more of this feeling.

 

He knew the inevitable outcome of such an act and as he began to reach a fever pitch he felt his dick twitch and throb more strongly than before and was almost taken aback by the sudden burst of release that he'd been striving towards since he'd taken his summoner where they were.

 

He decided if the Commander was stupid enough to complain he'd simply pummel her to a pulp and make sure to be just as clear what the deal was.  If his summoner was in heat he would mate with her and that was that. No one would dare to get between them. Of _that_ Grima would make _very_ certain.


	8. Fallen Hero Fell Robin F x Summoner Caleb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter changed quite a bit but it is Grima (F) in all her complex glory...

**Wyvern in Heat**

 

If there was one thing that Caleb did not understand it was how people could avoid a certain Fell Dragon.  Twice he'd seen his heroes turn away and practically flee to get away from Grima, though he was fairly sure she didn't care about it, he found it depressing.

 

‘ _Surely having everyone avoiding you would begin to get tiresome after a while?_ ’ Caleb thought.  He pushed his glasses up his nose and decided that maybe he'd redouble his efforts to help Grima, since no one else was going to.

 

Grima had never known a human to be so persistent.  The summoner was an enigma that she simply didn't understand.  While others rightly kept their distance, he did not. She absently wondered if that was because he could detect her as going to come onto her heat soon.  She scoffed. Typical male.

 

~

 

Caleb spent a good week trying to talk to Grima.  She was stubborn, but he refused to give up on her.  He thought back to their conversation not too long ago…

 

_“Come to butter me up some more?” Grima frowned, “How very irksome. I've nothing to chat about with a human.”_

_“Grima…” Caleb had sighed but she silenced him,_

_“Humans spout their ideals, but it's nothing but lip service. Let's all join together and hold hands, you'll say.  We can overcome our differences despite being different species, despite our differing core ideologies.” Grima said as her eyes narrowed, “The truth is what you see daily in this place. Day after day, night after night, all you have is never-ending war.  One person's satisfaction means another must suffer. That is the truth of all worlds. But my power of destruction is the one true equalizer.” She said calmly as if she were so correct that there was nothing to change her view, “If you think there's someone out there capable of leading the world with such high-minded ideas of love and bonds...I'd love to meet them.”_

_Caleb spoke calmly, “I do believe it is possible.  Sure people argue, but it's because they're afraid of what they don't understand.  People are capable of living peacefully too, Grima. They just need to find that equal ground, the place where they fit in the world since no one should ever have to suffer because that's not how the world_ should _work.” He said, “And I for one hold faith that time will come.  We all should.” Caleb smiled softly,_ _  
_ _“Hmph. After all that, you still talk your big talk? Very well. I'll watch over you... Right until your bitter end.” Grima declared and Caleb was surprised,_

_“I don't think my end will be bitter, but I appreciate the thought.” He smiled softly.  At least he knew that Grima wouldn't have to be as alone as she was before._

 

It was he supposed a turning point, since Grima seemed to spend more time around him after that.  He didn't mind, glad that she was at least not as alone as before.

 

~

 

Grima couldn't understand the summoner.  On one hand he spoke of an idealized vision of the world being a place where everyone was happy and no one suffered- an impossibility Grima knew, as humans fought constantly and never seemed to learn from their mistakes.  Yet on the other he conceded Grima was right. Well not entirely to be more accurate. He said humans were afraid of things that they didn't understand. Grima was confused. What had he meant about that?

 

She walked down to the main hall and noticed that Duma was tailing her.  Grima grimaced and picked her pace up to keep clear of the male dragon. She didn't want to deal with him, even if she was going on heat.  He was the last one she wanted to mate with. She spotted Caleb as he spoke with Anna. The Commander looking less than pleased but Caleb simply not letting it get to him.  He saw her and made his way over. His blue eyes gave her a curious expression, “Hey Grima, is everything alright?”

She felt herself heave a sigh.  This one was persistent. She spoke, “Yes.  Though aren't you supposed to speaking with the Commander?”

Caleb shook his head, “Nah, Anna's said the stupid stuff she needed to.” He said and she noticed he seemed to not want to meet her eye.  In fact, dare Grima notice it, he never seemed to really meet anyone's eye. Caleb always avoided eye contact, regardless of who it was he spoke to.  Grima naturally was curious about that. She spoke,

“Now why would that be?”

Caleb sighed and Grima saw the almost near bite into his lip the summoner seemingly did, “Because Anna doesn't...uh...understand some er...things.” Caleb said after a time and Grima mused on what he meant.  She had not noticed the almost embarrassed expression on his face when he said that.

 

~

 

The battlefield was disgustingly lacking blood and gore.  Grima however wanted to make as much of it as possible. Her rage needed to be sated.

 

The summoner had been kidnapped and no one was even willing to get the man back.  So Grima decided to take things into her own hands. It wasn't like she needed an excuse to get away from Duma or anything like that.  Nor was it because of the heat burning her.

 

She came to the place she'd tracked the summoner to having been taken and decided to hold off raising hell.  She would get him first. Then she'd more than raise hell.

 

Getting to where he was being held was a relatively easy affair.  Getting out...well Grima did decide she wanted to slaughter every single worm in her way as she carried the unconscious summoner.  And it was a slaughter. Her dragon form ripping heads off of shoulders, fire creating the smell of burning flesh she'd found didn't soothe her as much as it should have.  The summoner was mildly injured but otherwise unharmed.

 

It took Grima a mere hour to get to the Askr Castle and she could already feel her heat start to cloud her judgement.  She would have left him in the infirmary. She _should_ have left him in the infirmary.  Yet she didn't.

 

No.  She carried him all the way to _his_ living quarters.

 

She lay him on his bed and paced the room a few times.  She was unsure what to do but eventually decided to sit near the end of the bed and watch the Summoner as he slept.  She was of the mind of hiding away from the others since she didn't want to face them. She noticed his glasses and with care took them off of his face.  She noticed how weird they were and set them on the table beside the bed. A low moan made her jolt. He woke, “Grima?” Caleb spoke, his voice slightly strained, “I...should apologise.” She frowned, “I should have been more careful.”

Grima blinked and she heard him sigh, “I said I would watch over you.” She said, “My word is final.”

Caleb smiled softly, “Then I guess I can't argue with that.”

 

Grima tilted her head.  Caleb sat up and then he put his glasses back on.  He looked like he was about to say something when there was a curt knock on the door, “Caleb?” Alfonse's voice called,

“Come in Al.” Caleb replied and the door opened to reveal a stressed looking Alfonse.  He stiffened at the sight of Grima and Caleb wanted to sigh,

“So uh…”

“I'm fine, thanks to Grima.” Caleb said calmly, “And on that note, tomorrow there's somewhere I want to investigate.  I think you might want to come with me Grima.” Caleb turned to the Fell Dragon, “I think it might help you.” He said and Grima was surprised.  Just _how_ did the summoner…?

“Are you sure about that Caleb?” Alfonse asked as Grima sat musing on what Caleb was suggesting, “I really think-”

“It's for the best Al.” He replied.

“Gods…” Alfonse groaned, “You stubborn…”

“Yeah, yeah.  I get Al, no need to pour salt into the wound already.”

 

~

 

The morning was cool when Grima joined Caleb at a gate that lead to the world that Caleb said might help her regain her memories.  Grima hovered along as she did not feel like putting her feet on the ground. She followed Caleb unsure of where he was taking her.

 

The ruins that they came to were crawling with risen and Grima dealt with them boredly.

 

The deeper the pair travelled the more uncomfortable Grima became, though she didn't know why.  She was walking by the time they came to a door and Caleb stopped, casting a worried expression, “Grima?” He asked softly and she realised he was concerned for her.  The summoner _was concerned for her_.  She shook the feeling off and opened the door with her mark.  Caleb waited quietly as she inspected the room, giving her space as she went through the room.

 

Grima did not expect the Summoner to move but as he did she felt the edge of a memory.

 

_She was small, naïve to the way of the world.  She heard a voice and wanted to make that voice happy.  She showed her strength and the voice revealed its treachery._

 

Grima felt a wave of emotions that resulted in destruction.  She was _furious_ and she didn't care in that moment.  She wanted to destroy everything. “GRIMA!” The summoner's cry should have bought her to her senses but still the magic blasted out.  Until a pair of frail arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a hand gently pressed her head to a warm chest. A voice spoke soothingly, “It's okay...no one is going to hurt you Grima.” The male voice had a surprisingly soothing effect on her and the embrace was even more surprising.  Grima felt fury subside to a different emotion and tears ran down her cheeks. Then she clung to the frail form that had dared to embrace her. She clung to the summoner with everything she had, sobs echoing through the chamber. She _felt_ a safety she didn't want to lose this time.  She sniffled and sobbed, and yet the summoner didn't push her away.  He held her, stroked her hair and spoke soothingly to her as if she were a vase that had been reglued and yet to set, handling her with a gentle tenderness unlike anything she'd ever known.

 

Grima wasn't sure how much time had passed, how long it took for the sobs to die down, how long he stood quietly holding her, how long she allowed herself to indulge in the embrace.  She felt like she should move and yet...Grima couldn't move. She didn't want to. She wanted to stay in the warmth that her summoner gave her.

 

Yet she did move and was surprised when Caleb gently wiped her tears away, “We should probably think about heading back soon.” He said gently, “When you're ready to.”

Grima nodded quietly.  What a strange man her summoner was- willing to go out of his way to comfort her of all people.

 

She wasn't sure how much more time passed but she was aware of her own body's needs.  She leant on Caleb and his arms gently held her waist. Grima didn't want to have anyone see this right now.  Her stomach made a more insistent growl and she sighed.

 

~

 

They arrived just as dinner was being served in the mess hall.  Grima thankfully didn't look like she'd been crying. Caleb quietly picked up a couple of plates and took his usual seat in the mess hall, Grima decided to humour him and sat next to him.  She wasn't sure if it was her going into heat, or that he'd acted unexpectedly. One thing she knew was that there was something about her summoner that she didn't want to lose.

 

~

 

Of course by the time Grima’s heat was at its peak, she was well aware of the need to sate it.  She was annoyed about how much the need was robbing her of conscious thought. She hesitated. Then she made her mind up.

 

She would ask her summoner's help in this matter.  Though his general oblivious response to her heat was baffling.  Grima however, rather him than Duma. Especially given how much the pair clashed when the Summoner had not been looking.

 

She came to Caleb's living quarters and was surprised to see him sat near the fire reading a book.  She noticed the way in which he seemed relaxed. A good start she supposed. Grima cleared her throat and Caleb jolted slightly, “Summoner...I…” she gulped softly, “require your assistance in a slightly...personal matter.”

Caleb carefully marked the page he was up to and he set the book on the small side table, “Sure.” He said, “How can I help?”

Grima wasn't sure how to explain what it was she needed of him, so she did the next best thing, she sat in his lap.  Caleb shifted a little to give her a bit more space and Grima decided to simply press her head to his chest.

 

Caleb tried to focus on relaxing.  He'd not expected Grima to crave closeness like this but he swore something was up.  Then it hit him.

 

Grima was a female dragon...at least in this form which meant…

 

Caleb train of thought stopped suddenly, when Grima managed to look up at him and he felt her crimson eyes draw him.  Grima chose to speak, “I…” She began hands resting on his chest absently drawing patterns, "I...my heat is...unbearable, Summoner.” She said her hand gradually dropping to his abdomen, the patterns still being drawn, “I do not want Duma to ease it, I...want...I want it to be you who eases it.”

Caleb felt her hand dangerously close to the band of his pants when she said that.  A low gulp escaped him as Grima’s touch was so close to his penis it was starting to turn him on.  He said quietly,

“Are you sure?  I don't want you to feel forced- mmmph!” He felt light headed when Grima’s lips decided to crash into his own, and her hand slipped under the band of his pants at the same time, her fingers gently brushed his cock and for Caleb control was already waning as his arousal grew.  She was stroking him and for Caleb it was a sensation that was almost too much. He bit back a moan as Grima shimmied out of her clothing, still stroking him all the while,

“I am not so fickle as to change my mind.” Grima said as she stroked him.  Caleb hummed.

“Then- hnn…” he moaned as she managed to get a good rhythm going.  “At least let me- ahhh….” Caleb groaned, as he tried to give her what she wanted, “get some layers- haaaa- off.  Please- nng- Gri- Grim- maaah.” He moaned heavily and the Fell Dragon exposed her fangs in delight. She moved slightly and true to his word, the summoner was quick to slip out of his own clothing, he only just slid his boxers off before Grima had him back down, straddling him as she stroked his penis once more- it was the most strange thing Grima had ever seen and yet...the feeling under her fingertips was a sensation that she found she wanted elsewhere.  Her vagina was dripping as she felt her body go into the fullest extent of her heat and she moved forwards to take his dick inside her.

 

A low guttural moan of pleasure escaped her as at last the itch of her heat was being scratched.  She set the pace oddly enough as Caleb let her move how she might, at least for a while before he felt himself get dangerously close to his release.  He tried to stop, but he knew Grima was too strong to stop. Her guttural cry of pleasure sent shivers up Caleb's spine and as she climaxed so too did he.  He felt his sudden release and white clouded his vision.

 

~

 

Grima basked in the afterglow, eyes closed she refused to move and Caleb's arms gently wrapped around her in a warm embrace.  She was more content than she'd ever been in a thousand lifetimes. She nuzzled the summoner and for Grima it was enough for now.  She was even happier that his seed had coated her walls. She looked to Caleb and said quietly, “Thank you.” She gently nipped his neck and Caleb blinked in surprise.  He noticed that Grima seemed to be falling asleep and he hastened to get his coat to cover them. He was worried but there was little he could do, given how Grima had taken him by surprise like this and left him unprepared.  He vowed not to let it happen again, though seeing how content she was...Caleb chewed his bottom lip and decided that he'd do the right thing when the time came. For both of their sakes.


	9. Brave Princess Lucina x Summoner Caleb

**ID Hope**

 

The light faded to reveal to Lucina's surprise a whole new world.  She gripped the lance that she'd been gifted and saw a young man in a white coat that was reminiscent of Robin's tactician coat.  The markings were strange but as she looked at this man, she noticed the hood was up and that he appeared to wear glasses. His eyes were wide and he looked like he was close to collapse.  His knees buckled and she barely caught him as he braced against her gasping for air. She could see his body trembling and she wondered what it was that had him so unwell.

 

“S-sorry…” Caleb panted to his latest summon, “I...didn't expect it...to take this much...out of me…” he huffed and the blue haired woman gave a sympathetic smile,

“Take the time you need.” She said kindly and Caleb was glad she was so understanding, though to be fair most heroes were not  _ this _ powerful.  Breidablik glowed slightly with a blue hue as he'd fired the blue orb and Caleb drew in as much air as possible to try to recover from the summoning.  Then he got a good look at the woman who was helping him.

“You're Princess Lucina of Ylisse, aren't you?” He asked once he got his breath back.  He was still shaky but it wasn't anything a little rest wouldn't fix. Her eyes widened,

“You know of me?” She asked and Caleb smiled,

“I know of you Milady.  I was hoping we could get your help, actually.” He said honestly, “Though I am afraid it will mean having to fight in another war.” He couldn't help the saddened expression on his face,

“I understand.” Lucina said calmly, “I'll do what I can to help.”

Caleb blinked in surprise, “Th-thank you...I am truly grateful.” He said relieved but also sad, “I'll be happy to show you around.” he said trying to get up, only to near fall again, “Unn...maybe if I moved a little slower…” he murmured to himself.  Lucina seemed worried, however Caleb smiled, “So then, please do be careful where you step.” He explained calmly, “It's a bit of a trick stair.” He warned her.

 

~*~

 

Three weeks had passed since Lucina had been summoned and while she trained she listened to some of the conversations floating around her.  Mostly from heroes who all had some experience with Zenith and it's strange ways. Some were well versed with the summoner, others not so much.  Those that were said he was a shy man who tended to keep to himself and didn't really say that much. He did have enough strategic knowledge to pull them through some tough situations, though he didn't claim to be much of a tactician.  He always said he wasn't much of a tactician. Yet Lucina had to wonder about that.

 

She was sure she'd get her answer soon.  At least she hoped so. Somehow she felt that to be the case.

 

~*~

 

Caleb sat quietly reading the book before him.  He was trying to learn about battle tactics and strategy.  As far as he was concerned he had a lot to learn if he was going to be of any use to the Order of Heroes.  He had got a few titles that looked like they might help him in his task. It did help that he had Robin and Reflet to ask if he ever got confused...and maybe Sorin if he was desperate.  Though one never approached the man lightly. Caleb sighed. At least Robin had a degree of humility and was more approachable. So too was Reflet. Caleb was truly grateful for their patience with him as he tried to figure out how to clear the challenges they set him, though sometimes he ended up failing way too much for his liking.  It was a painful learning curve to say the least. Not helped by the fact he had not been sleeping well of late. Though Caleb knew the reason that was happening. He didn't want to dwell on  _ that _ for any length of time.

 

"Oh, Caleb!" Morgan cried and the Summoner turned to see the young man grinning from ear to ear with his tome in hand,

"Hey Morgan what's up?" Caleb asked not liking how wide that grin was.  Something told the Summoner that the young trainee tactician was up to no good.  Morgan grinned,

"Oh nothing much." He said and Caleb sighed,

"I swear to god if it's another damn pitfall trap, you are on dish duty for the rest of the month." The summoner groaned, Morgan flashed a grin,

"Of course not!" He said suddenly grabbing the Summoner's arm, causing Caleb to panic slightly.  Of all things Caleb couldn't tolerate it was when people pulled him along. It was an unpleasant experience that hit his mind unbidden and for a moment the Summoner forgot to breathe…

 

"Morgan let him go!" Lucina called out from somewhere in the shock,

"Oh!  Opps! Sorry Caleb!"

Caleb waved a weak hand, "It's okay…" he said still shaking inside, "I'm...I'm fine." Lucina's face however told him she didn't buy it.  Nor did Morgan,

"So there was this thing Morgan and I wanted to show you…"

Caleb nodded weakly, "Sure...let's go…"

He followed Morgan to the mess hall and almost at once there was a surprise as people leapt out and cheered.  Caleb smiled weakly, relieved it wasn't anything bad for once.

 

~*~

 

After the incident with Morgan, Lucina found herself looking out for Caleb a bit more.  There was something that wasn't stacking up about the summoner. She had to get to the bottom of it.

 

Yet Lucina didn't know where to start.

 

She was training with Ephraim and learning lance techniques when she spotted the Summoner doing his rounds.  Avoiding almost everyone one today, Lucina noticed. She lowered her lance, "I will do more later, you have my gratitude Ephraim."

The man smiled, "No problem Princess, anything I can do to help." He said calmly, "Heh, looks like Ike wants to try and beat me again!"

Lucina left him and followed Caleb, who was focused on the strange device before him frowning.

 

"Caleb!" Lucina called and the Summoner jolted and spun on his heal,

"O-oh!  Lucina!" He was quick to shove the device in his pocket, apparently feeling it was necessary to put it out of reach and sight while talking to her.  He seemed...almost worried about that,

"Are you out on patrol?" Lucina asked gently and Caleb sighed,

"Not really.  I was looking into some things- builds other summoners have done and was seeing if they were going to help us against our foes." Caleb said softly, "But we could do a patrol to make sure that everything is alright." He said.  It was a start at least.

 

~*~

 

If there was one thing that Lucina expected it was for Caleb to be a bit more talkative then what he was.  He was quite happy to walk with her and she noticed that he seemed...lost in thought. A look that was all too familiar to her.  She wondered what to say when Caleb said quietly, "Oh great...Ike and Ephraim are at it again." He sighed, "I had hoped that they'd have found a level of respect for one another and all that, not kept up their arguments...oh god I hope Sorin doesn't get dragged into this."

Lucina blinked, "How so?" She asked and Caleb gave her a small sad smile,

“Because he's always on Ike's side no matter what.  And apparently Ike can do no wrong either.” Caleb sighed and Lucina understood what it was that he was saying.  She looked thoughtful,

“Is there a way to convince them all otherwise?” Lucina suggested calmly.  Caleb sighed,

“Not that I know of.” He sounded pained.

 

The pair walked a while longer while Caleb seemed distant it was clear to Lucina that he was someone who liked not to encroach on other's space or their time to think.  Mostly he seemed to feel like his place wasn't alongside anyone. And yet…

 

Lucina could tell that something was weighing on the summoner.  A burden no one else seemed to be able to help him with. She couldn't believe he was one to not ask for help, yet she could.

 

She had seen Caleb do whatever task Anna set him alone and Anna had ordered that Caleb be forced to learn on his own- Lucina had heard that when Robin had tried to help Caleb, Anna had been furious and forbade the pair from talking for a while.  Lucina had been in awe at how foolish Anna was being about this whole thing.

 

Seeing Caleb as stressed as he was did not sit well with Lucina.  She had to do  _ something _ for the summoner to help and she had to figure out what.

 

A solution came to her.

 

It wasn't exactly an ideal solution but it was one nonetheless and perhaps if she was able to do it well…

 

She blushed as she realised what she was thinking of doing.  This was going to take a lot of time…

 

~*~

 

Lucina was yet again training on her lance techniques and was trying to figure out how else to help the summoner.  Anna had been adamant that Caleb was fine and didn't need anyone's help, though Lucina was starting to doubt that.

 

She lashed out at the training dummy in her frustration at Anna's lack of understanding.  If the commander knew the half of the struggles Caleb seemed to be having…

 

The dummy broke from the force applied to it by Lucina uncharacteristically taking her anger out on it.

"Wow...I'd hate to be the enemy on the receiving end of that!" Caleb's voice said lightly, and he looked even more pale and drawn.  She jolted and he seemed to blush, "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He said, "I managed to get Loki to pull some strings so Anna will be quite...busy for a while.  So...would you mind- I mean if you're not busy and all…" he said fidgeting in place, "Maybe doing a patrol with me?"

Lucina had to smile softly.  The poor Summoner just couldn't catch a break with Anna it seemed, "I wouldn't mind.  I was...becoming frustrated, so perhaps a break is in order." She said and Caleb sighed with relief.

 

~*~

 

The patrol was almost uneventful, if not for Caleb looking like he wanted to nod off every few steps or so.  Still Lucina calmly kept a sedate pace alongside him. She was his eyes for the time being. So far she was lucky they hadn't come across Anna, though she swore that someone was following them all the same.  She gripped Geirskögul a little tighter and cast a look around them. Caleb gripped Breidablik but it was clear he wasn't in the space required to make a reaction, and was merely taking his lead from her. A cough bought Lucina to attention and the red clad ninja, Saizo appeared seemingly from thin air, "Anna wants to speak with Caleb." He said, then he looked over the summoner and said bitterly, "Though that can wait.  He is in no condition to work."

Lucina sighed and lowered her lance, "Then you've patrolled this part of the castle?" She asked and Saizo nodded,

"Yeah, it's quite beyond this point."

Lucina nodded, "I'll get Caleb to his quarters.  I think it's high time we had a long hard conversation with our commander." She said, "He doesn't deserve to be over worked like this." Caleb was practically asleep where he stood, thus didn't notice the conversation as well as he should have.  Lucina nodded to Saizo, the latter disappeared into thin air, most likely to get some extra hands to help. It didn't take long before a familiar face appeared. Her masked self.

"Is Caleb alright?" She asked, her voice sounding as deep as possible,

"He needs to rest," the Brave Princess explained, "And I'll need some help to get him to his quarters."

The masked girl nodded and together the two moved to brace Caleb.  He made very little protest and simply followed like a lamb.

 

No sooner did they arrive and manage to get the male summoner into his bed then did he fall asleep.  The masked Lucina allowed her voice to alter to her normal speech, "I saw Anna chasing Loki earlier, apparently she was causing some trouble by taking on Caleb's appearance."

The bluenette sighed, "The commander has been pushing Caleb too hard."

"I agree, though why Loki?"

"I asked her…" Caleb groaned from his spot on the bed, making both young women jump, "to...keep...Anna...busy for a while...so...I...could have a…" he yawned widely, "Break for a few minutes…"

The pair cast a worried eye on him and the two bluenettes decided that they were going to help Caleb.  Regardless of what Anna said. It was clear that the summoner needed help.

 

~*~

 

Lucina watched the sleeping Summoner.  So far he'd only had a couple and half an hours to sleep and he looked like he needed more.  Yet the summoner did not sleep like the dead as Lucina thought he might. He kept twitching in his sleep and the words she heard from him were far from pleasant.  She blinked as she realised what was going on.

 

The summoner was having a clear nightmare.

 

The thought jolted Lucina more than anything else.

 

She didn't expect him to have dreams as violent as his was apparently being.  Of course the fresh round of swearing shocked her, but his discomfort concerned her more.  She made a split second choice and slipped out of her armour standing in little more than her tunic and tights.  Then she managed to slide in beside him and knowing not what else to do, she gently embraced him. The swearing stopped for a moment and his breathing became deep and even, as if the gesture was enough to spare him from the bad dream.

 

~*~

 

Caleb woke about an hour later after that, still very much tired from what Lucina could see.  She was surprised he didn't seem too embarrassed by the fact that a woman was sharing his bed and as she got a good look at the summoner without his glasses she could see he took a while to realise what was going on.  He sighed, "I didn't talk in my sleep again did I?" He asked tiredly, "I have a...habit of it…"

Lucina tilted her head, "Are you not the least bit concerned about-"

Caleb shrugged, "If you're okay with this arrangement then I don't see a problem with it." He said blushing, "I mean it is...nice to not sleep alone but...I don't actually want to force you to if you don't want to." He said and Lucina couldn't help but laugh softly,

"It seemed like you were having a nightmare."

Caleb sighed, "Ah…" he said, "That obvious huh?" She nodded and he spoke quietly, "I guess...I tend to have a lot of nightmares." He explained, "Not that there's anything wrong with where I'm from- I just...happened to have a not so pleasant upbringing until I was fostered out by my step father when I was a kid." He said quietly and Lucina got the sense it was almost something best not questioned for the moment.  She would listen to Caleb's tale, "Sometimes...well, I guess you could say it decides to all come back up when I don't need it to...like when I'm asleep…" he sighed painfully now and Lucina wondered what it was that made the summoner like this. He had gone quiet for a moment when the sound of a loud knock and a yell jolted the pair,

" **Caleb** !" Anna yelled and he sighed,

"Anna's pissed…" He said weakly.

"She shouldn't be." Lucina said as she got up and replaced her armour, "You of all people should be allowed to rest when you need it Caleb."

He blushed as the door was almost thrown off of its hinges and Anna stormed in.  Luckily Lucina's armour was fully on by the time Anna had come in, or the commander would do much worse than yell at him.  She looked livid however seeing Caleb laying down and went to yell at him when a blade appeared at her side and  _ Marth _ of all people said firmly, "Enough." His tone gave no room for argument, "You will stop treating Caleb like a personal slave!" Marth's blue eyes were blazing and Caleb wondered if Masked Marth had said something to the Hero King to have him so riled up as he was.  Anna gaped at Marth, "All of the people here save for you are extremely concerned about Caleb's condition. I shouldn't have to be the one to say this but nobody. Absolutely  _ nobody _ should be treated as you treat Caleb.  It's  _ despicable _ .  It's absolutely  _ deplorable _ .  I cannot believe that the commander of the Order of Heroes is someone who is so callous to the needs of others!" Marth said angrily, "Had I not spoken with Robin-"

"Marth please…" Caleb said weakly,

"No Caleb.  I cannot ignore a friend in need.  You work much too hard for everyone's sake.  Please let us help you."

"Like hells!" Anna snapped, "He is the most lazy-"

"I don't think so." Came Chrom's voice from the doorway, "I've lost track of how many times I've seen Caleb miss meals from the mess."

"And let's not forget the fact he tends to forget sleep as well." Marth added sternly, "Forgive me Lucina but how much sleep did he get?"

Lucina answered honestly, "Barely three and a half hours, though Mask and I don't know the last time he slept."

Anna frowned, "What?  That's not…"

"It is true." Said Chrom, "I know Lucina doesn't lie."

Marth nodded, "And nor does Chrom.  So Anna, I suggest  _ you _ start picking up the slack.  You're the commander after all and it is  _ your _ job to make sure the army is running properly.  The health of everyone is on  _ you _ .  So I would suggest you start to do what is  _ right _ wouldn't you agree?"

Lucina saw the shock on Anna's face but the guilt on Caleb's was even more telling.  What kind of life did he have where he was forced to be made to feel guilty for taking care of himself?

 

~*~

 

It was eventually decided that Caleb would have Reflet and Robin assist with his tactical workload- Sorin was also pulled in as were a few other strategists that had been summoned.  Lucina's job was to make sure he didn't miss meals or sleep. Alfonse was glad they'd finally given Anna a decent what for apparently and as Caleb's over all health started to improve, Lucina found herself feeling relieved- and morale rose around the castle.

 

Everyone was glad to see Caleb looking much better these days it seemed.

 

Lucina still had another idea in the back of her mind on how to help the summoner…

 

~*~

 

The early winter morning saw Caleb nestled into his bed when Lucina went to check on him.  Dark blond hair sticking out from the covers and an annoyed sigh escaping him, "Is everything alright Caleb?"

He tensed and his head popped out from under the covers, "Uh…y-yeah."  His face bright red and somewhat embarrassed, though Lucina didn't pick up on that and she said,

"Okay, don't hesitate to ask if you need anything- breakfast is starting soon and-"

Caleb was even more red for a moment and chewed his bottom lip, "Ah, shit.  I knew forgot something. Fuck!" He groaned closing his eyes as he partly sat up revealing the source of his embarrassment by accident.  Though the language was a bit strong, Caleb's embarrassed state seemed to hint at a degree of anxiety and some stress.

 

It did not escape Lucina's notice.   While Caleb was clearly trying to ignore the problem, she realised that maybe...maybe she could help him after all she had heard- overheard to be more accurate- one of the younger male heroes talking to one of the older men.  She couldn't remember exactly who but the conversation was an interesting one. She paused unsure of how to offer to help him. She however plucked up her courage, "Caleb…would it be alright if I helped you with that?"

Caleb's eyes snapped open and she saw him get even more flustered than before, though she noticed his Adam's apple bob as he gulped, "Wh-what?  Lucina...did...erm...a-are you sure you want to?" He said gulping again, "I-I mean you- you don't have to...I-I couldn't impose-" he bit his bottom lip and seemed a little bit...hopeful,

"I believe it will be beneficial to not neglect your needs Caleb.  Anna notwithstanding."

She saw his face get quite red, even his ears were glowing at her proposition.  Though he wasn't exactly saying he didn't want to. "R-right...I...I guess that's fair." The summoner said red faced.  He drew in a deep breath of air and said, "It is...a little embarrassing though."

Lucina tilted her head, "How so?"

He sighed, "Because we're going to need to be in the baths so I don't make a mess." He explained still red in the face.  Lucina seemed confused but Caleb it seemed knew more on the matter than she did.

 

So she followed Caleb to the baths, noticing he seemed to be uncomfortable with the clear tent in his pants.  Only when they arrived to the baths did Caleb do a quick check to make sure it was just them before he allowed his clothing to come off.  Lucina decided that she would join him and also made it seem like she was going to the women's baths. Though seeing Caleb without his clothing made her start.

 

The male summoner was lithe.  Broad across his shoulders he had the look of a untrained green recruit, though he wasn't actually that tall.  In fact Lucina noticed he was a fair bit shorter than she realised. It had to be the coat that hid most of him- it did hide most of him.

 

She noticed a couple of scars on his arms, one on each arm.  Though her gaze continued to draw in the sight of the now naked summoner.  He blushed and averted his eyes. Lucina had removed the last of her clothing and the pair stepped into the baths- the men's baths and Lucina finally got a true view of Caleb.  And what a view it was.

 

His penis was a strange sight, though seeing it standing up straight was something Lucina had not anticipated.  Not that she knew what it was she was looking at- she guessed that normally it wouldn't be in the position it was now and Caleb squirmed a little under her gaze.  An intense curiosity took over and she said softly, "May I?" He nodded face aflame.

 

Lucina closed the distance and gently touched his erect dick.  Caleb let out a low moan from the contact eyes squeezing shut. Though Lucina was absorbed by the feel of it.  It was very hot, and throbbing. Carefully she ran her hand over it- Caleb's hand guiding her a little- from the base to the top and it seemed the male summoner was enjoying her minstraitions.  His breathing sped up and low moans escaped his throat. Lucina found that he leant on her a little as his breathing grew more rapid. Clearly he was enjoying his and yet...she wondered something.  The sound of footsteps made them shift and Caleb managed to get them both to a spot where they wouldn't be seen...as long as she stayed down. She wasn't sure why but an idea popped into her mind. She was well aware of the implications but she felt it was worth exploring.

 

The summoner would be visible from his waist up, and he spoke, "Oh...hey Ike…" Lucina kept her gentle touch of his erect penis, and Caleb let out a low noise of pleasure, Lucina heard Ike and paused,

"Ah, Caleb.  Dealing with some morning wood huh?"

"Y-yeah…" Caleb made a low moan as Lucina consistently kept moving her hands over his dick.

"I guess I'll leave you to it.  Unless guys are your thing."

"Ah- n-nah...just...ah…" Caleb had his eyes closed,

Ike hummed, "Okay, if you say so Caleb." Lucina heard Ike head out again.  She decided to try something and bought herself level with his cock. She then decided that she would take him with her mouth.

 

The obscene moan that escaped Caleb was more than enough encouragement for her to explore him.  His breathing even more rapid than before she heard him grip the partial wall to keep himself standing.  Had she ability she would have seen the pure unadulterated bliss on his face as he fought off his own orgasm for as long as possible.  Though she could hear his ragged breathing and low breathy moans. He managed to get her name out before she pulled back. There was an edge to his voice that seemed to ask her to stop.  Caleb was a quivering mess, panting for air and Lucina spoke, "Caleb?" He lowered himself down and bit his bottom lip again,

"Too...close...didn't want...to not warn you…" He forced out between gasps, "Oh god…" he groaned closing his hand around his penis.  Lucina noticed that he was quaking still. Though she soon found herself blinking in fascination as with a couple of deft strokes, the male summoner finally climaxed and sure enough released a white substance that spilled over his hand and a substantial amount onto the floor, his breathing still very rapid.  He seemed to relax briefly and she gently ran a hand through his hair. She spoke,

"I don't suppose you would be alright with us doing this again if you have need?" Caleb's gaze met hers and he blushed,

"If you're okay with this I don't see a problem...but at least let me help you if you need it too." He said, "I can't just take."

Lucina giggled softly, "Very well.  I will." She agreed.


	10. Alfonse x Summoner Chloey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter in HH history, Alfonse x Summoner Chloey.

**Don't be afraid, take my hand and I'll make the world right again...**

 

When she was first pulled to the Kingdom of Askr, Chloey had been taken by surprise.  The young woman was completely unprepared for the journey she was going to have to embark on, nor was she ready for the people she was about to meet.

 

The first thing that Chloey noticed when her eyes cleared was that she wasn't in a place she could identify.  Though Anna was most certainly a familiar face Chloey had thought she was dreaming.

 

Then the reality set in when Chloey saw a man get killed by the simple axe Anna had been using to fight him off.

 

It was a reality check Chloey wasn't sure she was ready for.

 

It didn't take long before they had to move.  Anna gave Chloey Breidablik and said that she was the one meant to hold the weapon.  Chloey didn't exactly agree- the gun felt...heavy in her small hands and she didn't like it.  Though the now named "Summoner" of the Order of Heroes couldn't argue with her "Commander".

 

Their journey took them to find a young man who immediately struck Chloey as someone familiar- though she wasn't exactly sure _how_ that was the case.

 

He was slightly distracted on the battlefield, and she had to yell a hasty warning.  She stood firm as blade sliced through flesh and another man died before her. She swallowed her fear and quietly thanked the young man for his help- for his ability to heed her warning.  It was the first time she ever spoke to Prince Alfonse of Askr.

 

Chloey's arrival in Askr meant that for the first time, the Order of Heroes had someone who was able to think about some degree of tactics and strategy- though Chloey doubted she was actually any good apparently her childish strategies were enough to keep the Order out of trouble.  Somehow Chloey managed to pull them out of scrapes they otherwise supposedly wouldn't have pulled through. How was a mystery that Chloey didn't want to bother with.

 

She could deal with most people but there was one who seemed to get on her nerves more than anyone else.

 

The Askran Prince Alfonse.

 

His ideology was that of keeping his distance from people which Chloey wouldn't have minded if it wasn't such a pain to deal with.  She could have done without the behaviour as it was a dangerous thing. Still she had other problems to focus on and Alfonse was the least of her worries...to start with…

 

~*~

 

Chloey had been looking into some things on her phone about the various heroes she'd somehow managed to pull from god knew where the fuck they actually came from.  She was looking at how other summoners had chosen to build their heroes and noticed some less than pleasant things said about Alfonse. She frowned and wondered for a moment what was the best thing to do.  She had a look at what kind of builds there were and how many had gone to the trouble to build him up when a small knock jolted her.

 

Chloey was quick to put her phone down and turn to the door, with a quick "It's not locked!" in response.

 

She was often left to her own devices in the Order of Heroes' Castle, something that meant she was frequently in her living quarters and rarely left them for all that much.  To her surprise Alfonse was the one who arrived and he seemed worried.

 

"Ah...a moment, please Chloey." He said and she turned to face him, she wasn't actually looking _at_ him, though from all appearances it seemed to be that way, it was a tactic she used on her father, choosing a small detail on his face to zero in on, "Is everything alright?"

 

She simply nodded in response.  The fact of the matter was she simply tried to avoid everyone since she felt she had no place in being there.  She simply replied, "It's fine, really." She then turned back to her phone and sighed, "I was just looking up what skills might help everyone." The truth, though she was sure he wouldn't think that.  She head him shift slightly. Not good…

 

"I see." He said, "Is that why you revised the training roster?"

She wasn't sure if he was mad at her so she nodded, "I found some things that might help you and the others."

He hummed in response, "Right.  So it's nearly time for lunch, would you mind coming with me to patrol the castle on the way?"

"Sure…" Chloey said tucking her phone into her pocket so that it was within reach.

 

~*~

 

After that day for almost every day, Chloey would find that Alfonse sort her out.  He was always asking her to be by his side- had she known that Anna was worried, Chloey would have worked harder on her social façade.

 

It was too late for that, yet still she didn't mind, walking with Alfonse was actually quite peaceful when they didn't really have to talk.  The only time she spoke was the questions in her mind about Askr's history, or their culture.

 

Alfonse was surprisingly patient with her.

 

He explained their festivals and that the spring festival was going to arrive soon.  Chloey looked thoughtful as she listened to the information Alfonse gave her. The spring festival sounded very...familiar to an event in her world…

 

~*~

 

Chloey was in the library for the first time since she had arrived to Askr.  She had been woken from a troubling dream and had come to the one place where she could ease herself from her nightmarish vision of a strange girl that she didn't recognise.  And the fact that something was going to kill Alfonse and Sharena.

 

She pulled out her phone and started to type up all of the things she wanted to find out, hoping some answer would come to her.  It was an impossible task for her right then and yet…

 

Chloey slammed her phone down, and punched the wood below her.  The sharp pain she felt not enough punishment. "N-no…" She sniffled as her emotions threatened to boil over beyond her ability to cope with them.  She wanted to punch herself over and over again, anything than the overwhelming storm that was trying to eat her alive…

 

The sound of footsteps stopped her.

 

She quickly turned to see a man that she was very unfamiliar with.  She was like a deer caught in the car's headlamps. She gulped softly shrinking back to unobtrusively get her phone when he spoke, "I had no intention of startling you, Summoner." She shoved her phone into her pocket as quickly as she could while watching the man, undecided if she needed to fire Breidablik or not, "I do not believe we've had a chance to be acquainted." He said and she gave a smallish noise to show she was listening, dropping her eyes quickly from his scared face,

"It's not surprising, Sir." Chloey said quietly, "Especially since I'm not really trained to be in combat."

He seemed to blink surprised when she looked to him.  He reminded her of Alfonse, though he seemed to be sharper than the young man.  "How curious...I had not expected a hero of legend to be so humble."

Chloey looked down, "Far better to that than too much pride." She replied, "I never could...be like that.  I still have much to learn, even as a tactician."

She quietly lowered her head again, "I see.  May the gods keep you well Summoner."

"The same to you, Sir." Chloey said politely and the man seemed to smile ever so softly as she quietly took her leave.

 

~*~

 

The strategy room was a place where Chloey didn't often stay in but that night...that night she decided to see what she could do- or at least try to do providing she didn't screw up.  She looked over the Emblian troops known locations since the war on Múspell was a done and dusted deal. Even so Chloey couldn't shake the foreboding feeling creeping up into her gut. She was scared and she didn't know why.

 

The next morning Chloey came to the mess hall and Feh floated over and dropped a letter in front of the Summoner.  She opened it and was surprised by what it contained. She sighed thinking it was a prank from Sharena and sat it down to focus on her food.  This wasn't the time for that. Then she noticed that she wasn't the only one to have such a letter. She groaned.

 

There was no way she'd attend a party.

 

She hated parties.

 

She finished up her breakfast and tried to make her escape before Sharena showed up with Lissa.  Especially before the pair showed up as Lissa had a thing for pranks and Chloey wasn't in the mood.  She didn't expect to run into Alfonse. A sharp "Oof!" escaped her, then she cursed hissing "Fuck!" Under breath.  She hastened to get up, and said, "Al, don't tell Sharena you saw me." Chloey said sternly before making as close to a mad dash as she could to escape, unaware that Alfonse was following her.

 

It took her all of about a few minutes to slip into her room and start to look for the place where she'd stashed the orbs that were spent from summoning.  She wasn't able to use them in Breidablik but they did make for some interesting patterns she liked to look at from time to time. She picked up a reddish coloured one and carefully held the fragile object in her left hand while her right was busy digging out a blue one.  The orbs also shrunk significantly once they were used. She found what she was looking for and placed the two down to catch the sunlight that was filtering through the window. Chloey soon was laying on her stomach with an entire stash of used orbs underneath her hand and was preoccupied with making as many patterns as she could.  It was something she liked to do. And she took photos of it of course.

 

She didn't hear the sound of footsteps, nor did she notice the Askran prince kneel beside her.  She only noticed when he let out a low noise of awe. She spoke much calmer than before, "I know that they don't have any power left, but they do make for a pretty sight."

Alfonse hummed in agreement, "I certainly didn't know orbs could do that."

"Well I noticed it after I summoned Corrin," Chloey explained "I guess it was as simple as keeping them after that."

"Oh I see." Alfonse said, and Chloey gently rolled one in her palm, "Why are you avoiding Sharena?"

Chloey sighed and pulled out the notice Feh had bought her that morning,

"I hate parties." The summoner said bluntly, "Too much noise, too much invading of personal space and too much alcohol for my comfort, plus I almost always end up like a fool."

Alfonse seemed to be surprised, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeap." Chloey sighed, "Parties just aren't my thing."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence.  Then after a moment Alfonse spoke,

"Then what is your 'thing'?" He asked,

"My thing…" Chloey rested her chin on her hand, elbow braced on the rug beneath her, she sighed as she thought of how best to answer that question.  "Maybe something for another time, I'm not sure…" she sighed.

"Right." Alfonse seemed to sigh but Chloey didn't notice it.

 

~*~

 

Chloey was pretty much dragged from the Order's castle by Sharena who insisted on the Summoner seeing the local village- town, as Sharena called it.  Chloey had tried to make an excuse but none came to mind so she was stuck playing reluctant shopping partner to the Princess of Askr.

 

An hour of walking about the town and Chloey could say it was the equivalent of a village in her world, and while Chloey was fascinated by the buildings- it was clear that Sharena wasn't exactly looking for that kind of response.  They had just passed a smith shop and Chloey had been caught up on the speed and ease at which the man worked with the metal, though the Summoner kept her questions to herself. Sharena practically pulling Chloey along towards what she could only describe as the merchant's quarters.

 

Beautiful fabrics and bright colours made the stalls somewhat interesting to look at, though again it wasn't what Sharena seemed to be looking for.  Though Chloey found the crowds somewhat concerning, she still had no idea what it was Sharena was looking for.

 

It wasn't until they stopped by a stall with an abundance of clothing that Chloey stifled a groan.  Of course Sharena would want to go looking for clothes. The summoner sighed as she browsed over the selections, but her heart wasn't in it.  She did spot a colourful thing that reminded her of the orbs in the way they sparkled but she didn't exactly feel the need to wear a dress and the clothing provided for her was fine- though the fact she'd been pulled to Askr in her night clothes was partly the reason for the extra clothing in the first place.

 

She waited for Sharena to do what normal girls would do.  Though as the summoner wandered through the stall, she had to notice the distinct lack of pants.  The stall had nothing but _dresses_ and Chloey disliked wearing dresses.  It wasn't so much dislike as she was uncomfortable.

 

She could lay the blame squarely on the schools she went to as a child for that.  Almost every day she had to wear a skirt or a dress. Chloey sighed again. To make matters worse, she was only allowed to wear pants to school if it was P.E- if there was one thing Chloey hated more than dresses, it was P.E.  She _hated_ getting hot and sweaty, as she _couldn't stand_ the feeling, the disgusting nauseating feeling- to her at least.

 

~*~

 

Sharena sighed as the shopping trip was going about as well as the worst training session with Jagen...which was to say it was a near disaster.

 

She had to figure out not only what Chloey _liked_ but when her birthday was since the only edge of a hint the Summoner gave was that it was in the spring, but that the Spring Festival in this world correlated to autumn where she lived in her world.  Which meant the winter festival was actually in the summer of the Summoner's world _and_ she was in winter during the summer festival.  It was confusing to say the least. Still Sharena would try.  If for the Summoner's sake, to at least help Chloey feel a little more at home.

 

Sherana sighed softly as she came to stand by the Summoner, who was unimpressed selection of dresses.  Though Sharena noticed at least three Chloey didn't seem to mind, and they were a slight purple colour…

 

~*~

 

After an hour of wandering Chloey knew enough was enough and she wanted to head back to the castle.  She didn't get what the trip was for and she knew time was a precious commodity.

 

She had so much to get done and it was a pain.  It was more annoying though when she tried to find somewhere to sit down for a while as exhaustion set it.  She hated shopping, though it was because there wasn't anything she particularly liked...she spotted the closest thing to a bookstore and hastened to check it out.

 

Of course she did have a little gold that Anna had so 'generously' given her- though it looked like Anna wanted to hurl at the thought.  ' _Annas and their damn gold_ ,' Chloey snorted.

 

Still the books were sort of calling to her so she picked one up and gave it a cursory look.  She sighed as it was written in a language she didn't understand. Then she spotted a book she remembered Robin saying he liked and she grinned, if it made her friend happy.

 

Wyvern Wars and the Terror of High Noon.

 

Not her choice for a book, but she was sure he'd enjoy it.  And it was a bargain at three gold.

 

Having bought it to give to Robin later she moved on with Sharena checking out a stall which sold things that Chloey had no idea what they were, "Sharena, do you think Tharja will like any of this stuff?" Chloey asked the Princess, knowing she had talked with Tharja before, "I mean I know she got talon clippings from Nowi and Tiki- which is bloody gross-" Chloey pulled a face, "I guess the eh, lizard tails will have to do…"

 

Shouldering the less than pleasant container Chloey found a cute looking stuffed animal ("Henry might like it, too bad he's not here to say which one he'd like best."), a couple of small bottles of perfume, ("Do you think Caeda and Celica will like these?") and a smallish object that reminded Chloey of a dove ("Hey maybe Marth will like this~!") and her mood started to lift a little.

 

She spotted a very interesting carving of a dolphin but resisted getting it, ("Because really it's not that necessary Sharena- no I insist.") and the pair soon came across something Chloey thought she'd never see.

 

A grin appeared and Chloey said, "Oh, this is perfect.  It's just the right colour! And once it's crocheted up...I think it'll make for a good birthday present for Al, don't you think?" Chloey said turning to the Princess.  Sharena smiled and nodded,

"So why are you buying it like that?" She asked,

"Because I need to keep my hands busy." Chloey said with a wink as she bought the wool, "And you did mention Al's birthday was soon so…"

"Oh right!" Sharena giggled, "I did didn't I?"

Chloey laughed, "So exactly how old is he?  I assume fifteen or sixteen-"

"Nineteen actually." Sharena said and Chloey whistled,

"What?  Really? Damn...that is...not what I expected to hear.  Crap."

 

~*~

 

All in all the shopping trip was not the worst thing Chloey could have done.  She was quite focused on making Alfonse's birthday present now, having given everyone the various things she got for them before dinner.

 

Robin was ecstatic about the book, Tharja was her usual slightly sour self but appreciated the gift.  Ceada and Celica loved the perfumes and Marth was pleased with the gift Chloey bought him. Henry also enjoyed his plush.

 

Which gave her plenty of time to make Alfonse's gift.

 

She still couldn't believe he was nineteen years old.  He wasn't as young as she'd assumed. She had to contain her blush at the thought.

 

~*~

 

It was almost late September when Chloey did the finishing touches to Alfonse's present.  Having found out he was older than she expected was a surprise. Still it didn't stop the effort she'd put into his gift, nor the thought.  She knew from experience that it was better to make things than to buy them.

 

She went to see him, hoping he'd like the present.

 

She was surprised when he came from the opposite direction but she guessed he'd just come from training as he seemed to be how he normally was after training.  He was surprised to see her and he seemed flustered. Though he did smile when she presented him with her gift- a handmade scarf that matched his blue eyes to help combat the cold weather that was to come, even though for Chloey it was usually the time of year when things got warmer and the days lengthened.  Still she didn't mind as it made her happy to know Alfonse liked it. She could have swore she saw him blush, but again she reasoned it was because he was fresh from training and he'd not had enough time to cool down. Chloey of course had her duties to see to and she headed off with her step more peppy than normal, especially since she was glad the gift was liked.

 

~*~

 

September gave way to October and Chloey sighed as her birthday was rapidly approaching.  She'd not disclosed the date as she didn't want a fuss made over her. It was the last thing she wanted.  So she had to make sure that at the very least she withheld the date from public knowledge as best she could.  Still it was unusual for her to not be pestered by Sharena about it. It seemed that after almost a year in Askr that Chloey might have escaped the embarrassment of a party she didn't want to have.

 

How unfortunate she was to think that Sharena had given up.

 

It started when Chloey's phone went missing.

 

Oh she was upset, but she figured that she should simply backtrack to figure out where she left it- her first mistake.

 

When she went back to the likely places it could be she was at a loss as it wasn't where she thought it _should_ be.  Second mistake.

 

After a few moments of near panic she ran into Alfonse and asked him if he'd seen it.  Third Mistake.

 

Alfonse hadn't seen it but he offered to help the panicked summoner find it- the pair ended up searching all of the places that Chloey had ever been in a position of actually putting her phone down and Chloey was practically panicking beyond reasonable levels- to the point that Alfonse had to press her to his chest in an effort to calm her.  It took a whole half an hour to calm her down. By which time Alfonse was as red as a tomato and Chloey was still upset, but not as much as before.

 

They tried again and this time luck was on their side as Robin had found it and was looking for Chloey.  The summoner practically squeezed Robin to death in her relief and the tactician explained that Sharena had bought it to him as she'd found it, however since Anna was looking for the Princess it had fallen to Robin to return it.

 

Chloey had worn herself out so much she almost certainly was too tired to care that her phone had been with Sharena.  She quickly excused herself to go to her quarters and laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

 

~*~

 

Less than a day later Chloey was coerced into shopping with Maribelle and Lissa.  The two Ylisseans acting strangely, though they were joined by Selena- because Chloey couldn't call her Severa- and Lilina.  Chloey sighed when they were talking about what dresses they liked and she began to feel anxious. She wasn't the type to wear a dress.  The added concern was why they were bringing her to wear dresses.

 

Of course there weren't any that she felt comfortable with, either they were too low in the front for her own comfort or they were exposing the scars on her arms that made her feel self conscious in the worst way possible.  She felt ridiculous and annoyed when Maribelle insisted Chloey stand straight.

 

She preferred the Order of Heroes robe to dresses.

 

That night she finally clicked as to why she’d been taken shopping and as Chloey wanted to hit her forehead at how stupid she’d been she couldn’t help but sigh.  She didn’t want a party or a fuss and now...now she was getting both which annoyed her to no end.

 

She couldn’t exactly hide which made it worse.  Though it didn’t stop the Summoner from trying anyway.

 

She sat in the library with a book at her side, content to try to hide as long as it took for the excited heroes to move on- and avoid Sharena as best she could because Chloey knew that the Princess would likely pull her along with her over exuberant behaviour.

 

She heard footsteps and made a quick check.  She was surprised when she spotted Alfonse looking flustered and seemingly watching out for someone as well, “Al!” Chloey hissed softly catching the Prince’s attention and he gratefully shot over to where she was ‘hiding’

“Thank gods!” He said as he joined her in her hiding place, “Sharena was trying to drag me into organising something that- well that is to say-”

“She wanted to make a big party because she figured out when my birthday was.” Chloey sighed with disappointment.  Alfonse blinked at her in the low candlelight, though he quickly sighed,

“She likes to do that for everyone…” He gently brushed Chloey’s hair off her face, a gesture that the Summoner allowed oddly, “I tried to tell her it wasn’t your thing but-”

Chloey snorted, “She didn’t trust you?”

Alfonse chuckled, “Pretty much.” He said quietly and Chloey sighed,

“Well I’ve got a few candles so…”

“I don’t think we’ll be able to stay here for long.” Alfonse said quietly and Chloey groaned,

“Damn it!  I need somewhere that will be the last place that she’d think to look, Anna too-”

They both froze as the door opened and Alfonse pulled the Summoner to the back of the reading nook,

“Well there is a passage here…” He said as he carefully felt along the wall.  He was rewarded with a faint click as the aforementioned door opened, “Candle-” he said and Chloey carefully gripped the candle in the holder,

“Where does it lead?” She asked and Alfonse said,

“The last place Sharena would think to look for you...and me.” He blushed and she clicked,

“Oh... _oh_ , right.  Well let’s go.” Chloey said leading the way in with Alfonse close behind her.  The corridor looked like it was leading to another world and as she balanced the candle she noticed that it was fairly breezy.  She turned just as Alfonse closed the door. He put his fingers to his lips and Chloey stood as silently as she could.

“Oh drat!  I was hoping Chloey was here!” Sharena’s voice floated through the door,

“Well then where else would she likely be?” Anna’s voice asked, “Wasn’t Alfonse supposed to be coming here to study?”

“Alfonse is always in the library, yet he’s not.  Huh...maybe he’s training.”

“Right well let’s check the training ground then.” Anna’s voice said as it started to get weaker.  Alfonse gently pushed Chloey to move away from the door and the pair walked along the corridor as Alfonse spoke softly,

“There should be a private reading room just above us…”

“Is it open?”  
“Not really, the windows are large making it a good spot to look at the stars, but Sharena doesn’t really know of its existence, I was lucky to stumble across it once when I was desperate to avoid my sister- it has plenty of light to read and has the added advantage that it is connected to the kitchens.”

Chloey started to carefully navigate her nemesis the stairs.  Alfonse was behind her gently supporting her as she struggled up them.  “So how long exactly?” She asked him,

“However long a piece of string is.” He replied chuckling and Chloey snorted,

“I meant to get there, not for Sharena to find us.” She clarified.  Alfonse chuckled,

“Not long now.” He informed her and sure enough they soon came to a very interesting looking door, “This is it.” Alfonse said,

“The door looks cool.” Chloey whispered softly,

“It was likely built in an earlier time of Askr’s history.” Alfonse confirmed, “Possibly one to two hundred years ago.”

“Sweet~” Chloey grinned, “So how…?”

Alfonse carefully pulled on the handle and she noticed that he seemed to take a bit to pull the door open.

 

Inside was a comfortable looking study- complete with chairs near a fireplace that Chloey thought looked at least a few hundred years old.  Alfonse was right about the place being old, but it was the pleasant old that Chloey sighed in relief, “May I-?” Alfonse said and Chloey gave him the candle she was holding to light the fire.  The fire quickly lit the room up and warmed it as well. Alfonse blew the candle out as Chloey found a comfortable spot to sit,

“It’s nice here.” Chloey sighed, “So I take it we can relax for a while?”

“At least until Sharena gives up.” He replied and Chloey felt her eyes close.  It was nice,

“Thanks Al.” Chloey said quietly and he came to sit with her,

“I think I’ve spent enough time around my sister to know how to avoid her when needs must.”

“Ouch.  Was she really like that before I came here?” Chloey asked and Alfonse sighed,

“Sometimes.” He said gently taking the Summoner’s hand in his own.  The moment of quiet was comfortable as the fire crackled in the background.  It took Chloey a moment to realise just how close she was to Alfonse but she found she didn’t mind, nor did she mind when they kissed.

 

To her surprise when they broke apart Alfonse was flustered and Chloey was plenty aware of how he’d be embarrassed and decided to spare him the embarrassment- she leant in and returned the kiss and it was clear that he’d not actually had anything like this happen before.  She had to make a small chuckle, though she was aware that Alfonse was quivering slightly. She drew back and their eyes met.

 

Alfonse was flustered but there was a gleam in his eye she knew was in hers.  It was barely a moment's reprieve however as they wound up kissing again. This time with more fever than before.  Chloey didn't exactly have a plan as to how this was going to go, but the female summoner certainly wasn't going to argue with this turn of events.

 

She could feel his hands wandering a bit, though to be fair it wasn't like hers weren't doing the same.  Neither had planned the moment and Chloey could feel heat boiling in her lower body as Alfonse kissed her.

 

They drew back again and Alfonse was panting slightly, "My apologies I hadn't meant to come across like a wyvern on heat-"

Chloey chuckled softly, "Alfonse." She said entwining her hands with his, "I don't mind, as long as you're comfortable with this.  We don't have to go all the way if you're not ready to." She was straddling him and his blush was nothing short of cute. She leaned down and their lips crashed into a desperate kiss.  Chloey decided to keep allowing Alfonse to touch her. She couldn't help blushing slightly as she remembered the spring festival outfit Alfonse had worn. It had not left much to the imagination and she could safely say it was for good reason she'd said it looked good on him.

 

Clothing didn't take long to fall away and it was clear that Alfonse was fairly sensitive.  Skin to skin as they were made him moan softly. It was clear that Alfonse hadn't done anything like this before, if the trembling was any indication.  Chloey was content to move at the pace Alfonse was comfortable with.

 

The kissing was definitely new to him, but the summoner didn't mind.  She hesitantly reached to gently run her fingers through his hair as Alfonse's touch grew a little in confidence.  He was a bit preoccupied with feeling her skin under his hands calloused by years of training with a sword. Each time their lips met, Alfonse's hands wandered a bit more and it was almost an agonisingly slow pace that was set, at least for a short while.  It didn't take long for Chloey to feel a little light headed as their kissing took on a more desperate edge. Alfonse moaned as his hands slipped under the band of the pants she was wearing. She could feel the clear tent in his pants but chose to treat it as what it was, a sign of his growing arousal.

 

It would have stayed that way if not for the fact that the summoner slipped her smallish hand down his toned abs, eliciting a moan from him and her reminding him that they would only go as far as he felt comfortable.  His eyes darkened with lust as he shifted their positions with dexterity, the summoner on her back as the kissing took on a more desperate edge again.

 

The rest of their clothing fell to the floor and Alfonse was quick to claim another kiss as Chloey worked on taking in the view that clothing had denied.  Alfonse was a sight to behold- well muscled but lithe, he'd yet to fill out fully. She gently ran her hands over his chest earning a low moan as her hands slid down his chest.  She followed his muscles to his abs and she felt him flinch slightly as she traced a scar on his arm, "I really shouldn't have been so careless to let that happen to you." Chloey said softly and the pair were apart for the moment.  His expression softened,

"It wasn't your fault Chloey." He said tone stern, "It was _her_ fault, and I swear by the dragon of Askr, _she_ will pay if she dares to think of harming you again." He said pulling the Summoner to his chest so that her bare breasts pressed to him, she could feel his penis twitch between their legs at the action but Chloey paid it little mind,

"Alfonse…" the summoner murmured softly stroking his cheek with a free hand, his eyes closed briefly as he relaxed to her touch, "I am grateful that you care.  It just makes me feel bad that there isn't anything I can do to- _MMMPH?!_ "

She jolted slightly as he kissed her passionately, her surprise giving way to a low moan as he slipped his grip on her hips.  For once she didn't know what to say as she became pliant for him, shifting her body so that he could enter her when he was ready.

 

It was a near scrape of his penis into her vagina as he let out an almost pained moan though judging by the fact he was pressing into her once more, she got the feeling it was a moan of pleasure he'd released.  The sounds of the fire was soon accompanied by the lewd sounds of flesh hitting flesh as the Askran Prince thrust into the Summoner, deep moans silenced by frantic kisses as neither wished to be discovered. There were no words exchanged beyond the low cries of "God, Alfonse, there!  There! Right there!" and "Gods! Ah, Chloey-" as the couple began to reach their climax. Chloey could feel him twinge within her and she let their lips crash together once more as they desperately tried to keep the noise down and at least be partly aware of their surroundings.

 

It was not long before Alfonse shifted his positioning to really get deep into his summoner, a move that had Chloey almost delirious with pleasure as she desperately tried to muffle her cries.  She knew the extra strength of his thrusts would be her undoing and Chloey loved it. The harder he was able to press into her, the more delirious she got. She knew Alfonse wasn't yet aware of this fact and that for him, this _was_ the first time he'd likely actually had sex with any woman, if the seemingly experimental thrusts were any indication- though she gave him what encouragement he needed as she braced herself for an intense climax that had her cry his name.  A climax that apparently triggered his own, if the deep almost guttural moan of her name was any indication.

 

Their post climax was a moment of quiet, the sound of the crackling fire soothing both of them as Chloey felt no need to move, "You know, if we ever do find a way to my world…" Chloey said softly her hands gently brushing through Alfonse's hair, "I would love it if you were able to stay a while." She felt Alfonse shift to meet her eyes his gaze wide, "I'd hate to leave Askr without you." She said honestly and Alfonse blushed,

"Really?" He said quietly and she leant forward to kiss his damp forehead,

"Yeah." Chloey replied, "Besides, I feel safe when I'm here with you." She said fully allowing herself to be honest, "I'd...well to say I'd miss you would be an understatement." She blushed and he braced his weight so that he could freely kiss her,

"How did you manage to take the words out of my mouth?" He asked her once they drew apart, "Though I think we should...more be allowed to between here and your world." He suggested,

"Together?" Chloey asked him her eyes looking into his for the first time, without her glasses the room wasn't so easily seen.  Alfonse nodded,

"Together." He agreed holding his Summoner's hand as their naked bodies pressed together.


	11. Sharena x Summoner Caleb: When Life Gives You Lemons…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter because introverts are hard to pair with the extroverts.
> 
> Still enjoy some vanilla and lemonade XP

It was as close to normal as Caleb was ever going to get in the Order of Heroes.  He was reading a good book relaxing when he was accosted by Alfonse's sister Sharena.  For Caleb her energy and enthusiasm was a bit much to deal with at any one time. Hardly surprising then that he tended to avoid the Princess of Askr who was probably barely legal.

 

"Hey!" Sharena called snapping Caleb back to reality as humanly possible, "I thought we were going on patrol together!"

Caleb sighed, there was no arguing with her.  "Fine, we'll go now." He sighed.

 

The patrol was uneventful, as Caleb thought about various things.  He didn't miss his own world for a second and being pulled to Askr was about the nicest thing that could have happened to him, he supposed.

 

He just didn't know why Sharena insisted on them spending time together.  Caleb was an introvert like Alfonse and preferred to do things in a more quiet setting…

 

~*~

 

She sort him out again.  This time Caleb was on his way to the summoning ruins to see if he could call forth heroes to help their cause.  Sharena always walked at his side whenever he did as Summoning usually took it out of him, and depending on the Hero...it would sometimes cause Caleb to collapse.

 

Which wasn't a good thing.

 

Sharena had heard about it and naturally she couldn't stand by and let that happen.  She had to help the Summoner who had become her light. She found his rare smiles sweet, and she liked the way his eyes lit up whenever he was truly happy.

 

Yet it was hard to know how he felt about her.

 

She had spent a long time not truly happy as she wasn't often sent on missions with Caleb.  He'd kept her close to base and all. Yet of late it seemed that Caleb was at least trying to get through the backlog of heroes he'd summoned for whatever reason.  She had no idea what was to come.

 

~*~

 

There were times that Caleb hated being the Summoner of the Order of Heroes.  This was one of those times. He'd just gone though however many heroes to figure out who was going to give him feathers and what skills were needed when Sharena came to see him.  It was hardly worthwhile but the small talk they made was fine. It made his job less monotonous than it already was. It could have been fine, if not for the fact that Anna had to show up and yell at him for not doing his job properly.

 

How Caleb dealt with it he didn't know.  It was hardly worth the effort but even now-

"Anna you do realise the only thing I am even remotely good for is summoning heroes and basic tactics right?" Caleb asked her.  Sharena couldn't help the horrified expression of how little he thought of himself.

 

She was shocked beyond belief.  He wasn't just good for Summoning heroes and basic tactics!  It made Sharena want to cry at those words.

 

How many times had she seen Caleb guide people through the castle when they got lost once he knew his way around?  How many times had she seen him talk to people before battle to help calm their nerves? How many times had she…

 

She looked down as Anna left with a huff, but she couldn't believe that someone could be so negative.  She resolved to help him. Regardless of the consequences.

 

~*~

 

With everything that had happened, Sharena would have thought a bubbly outgoing type like her would have been just the person to get Caleb to smile more.  Alfonse had suggested they try the male summoner to dress up for the Spring festival- which they did, so why wasn't he smiling?

 

The ears looked adorably fetching with his dark blond hair, and surprisingly he was actually quite lithe under that coat of his- if he actually stopped trying to hide it by crossing his arms over his chest with the cape tucked around him.

 

Yet it seemed that Caleb was unhappy.

 

He seemed massively embarrassed by it, his blue eyes downcast to the ground.  He kept pulling at the cape and frowning at the boots he was wearing. He was quieter than normal.  She had suggested he go without his glasses but he flatly refused, apparently they weren't for decoration and he required them for his actual sight.  Perhaps she should have asked him about it sooner...

 

They came to the festival in good time, though Caleb seemed to not be enjoying it at all, even though Sharena was trying her best to help the summoner smile.  She tried everything she could think of but it wasn't working, though Caleb it seemed was even more shy than Alfonse which was a real shame.

 

They walked between stands and Caleb desperately tried to keep his eyes on where he was going and not on Sharena's body.  He felt like a pervert, worse still she was probably too young for him...which begged the question of how old she actually was and that wasn’t a question he felt pursuing.  Still he had to wonder why she suggested he dress up when he wasn’t one for it. He already missed the familiar and comforting weight of his Summoner's garb, especially the coat.  It was hardly surprising then that he was having a rough time with it all. Still it would be wrong to say he didn't like how happy she was when she bounced between the various stalls and eagerly picked out some paints to decorate some eggs which Anna had brought for them- a gift from Sharena's mother apparently.

 

Though the Summoner's traitorous mind was on other things.  Like how much of Sharena's skin was exposed and how much of her body was on display…

 

Caleb wanted to punch himself at the thoughts that were inside his head.  Why, oh god, _why_ did he have to have such lewd thoughts.  And about Sharena no less! It was far too dangerous to go there and worse still Alfonse would probably think Caleb a creep if he confided in the prince.

 

It was as horrible as it was embarrassing.

 

He made an excuse to head back to the castle, muttering about forgetting Breidablik and practically taking off as fast as his legs could carry him.

 

~*~

 

Sharena eventually found Caleb in his room, already halfway out of the spring outfit he'd been wearing.  She stared as he carefully folded the shirt and set it on the desk. His movements were fluid and Sharena almost didn't want to disturb him.  Yet ever the curious individual she was, she called out to him.

 

Caleb froze, and it was impossible not to notice his blush and attempts to look away.  Sharena came over to him and she said brightly, "Aww Caleb, we were missing you!"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Sharena, I appreciated today, really, but...I…" he drew in a deep breath and she could see him look almost depressed, "Prefer less...noisy places, I guess.  I hate to say it but I'm more at home in a library than out and about like that." Her face fell, until he smiled softly, "Just seeing you smile, that makes me happy, but really I'm not the guy who is good at being the centre of attention, despite what Anna might claim." He said and subconsciously she couldn't help smiling.

 

Neither noticed how close they were until Sharena felt her chin be gently tipped up and for the first time she got to truly look into the ocean blue eyes that were Caleb's.  His glasses, she realised were actually kind of pretty, though she soon found her own eyes widening when he gently kissed her. Time seemed to stand still yet for Sharena it was a feeling she was unfamiliar with.  She wished it could last a while more, but Caleb pulled away and she noticed he seemed quite embarrassed by it.

 

His ears were bright red as was his face, yet to Sharena there was no sight that could compare.  She gently reached forwards, and to her shock, or perhaps intention, she returned the kiss.

 

She heard a low moan and realised it was definitely Caleb's.  She could feel their bodies pressing together and she suddenly felt very overdressed.  She drew back a little admiring the rare sight of her Summoner flustered but she soon found herself wondering what it would be like to just let fabric fall and feel his skin against her own.  She blushed as the thought crossed her mind but as she claimed another kiss she realised that was exactly what she wanted.

 

It was like drinking ale, but she was still mostly aware of what was going on and as she shrugged out of her outfit, she saw Caleb blush an even more obvious red. "Sha-sharena…" he stammered as she ended up kissing him again, her dress on the floor.  He let out a moan and she felt his hands snake down to her hips. She was aware of the clear tent in the Summoner's pants and she decided to experiment a little, having not actually done anything like this with _any_ man before.  She brushed it and Caleb's eyes darkened with lust and a low cry escaped him.  She felt him press her to the wall and they stood there for a moment, the sexual tension growing by the second.  Caleb seemed to be considering how to proceed. He cupped her chin, "Are you sure this is what you want Sharena?" He asked, his voice oddly gentle.  She squirmed a little and said,

"Yes."

Funny how a simple word could shift things.

 

She found their clothing falling to the ground as she got to feel Caleb's skin under her fingers, and him moaning softly in response.

 

It certainly wasn't how the romantic novellas described sex to be.

 

Yet through the entire process, Caleb was a gentleman- at least how Sharena pictured one to be.

 

His touch gentle on her body as she kissed him surprised by how heady she was made to feel.  She could barely focus on anything other than him being above her on the bed, her long hair flowing freely and their kisses bringing heat to her body.

 

When she felt a sudden fullness inside of her, she moaned in surprise and Caleb seemed to pause until she kissed him with a fiery passion that had him moan and take her by surprise as she felt pleasure from whatever it was.

 

She did have a vague idea, but the books were so far from her mind and the sense of time seemed to draw on and any conscious thought was out the window as she began to feel the heat intensifying inside of her body.  A low wanton moan escaped her and she found herself gripping Caleb's shoulders as muscle rippled under her hands.

 

The sudden almost blissful feeling that took her breath away was replaced with a tired smile as Caleb shifted to rest beside her.  Their hands entwined and Sharena giggled tiredly, she hoped that she could enjoy more of this intimacy with him, especially given how wonderful he'd made her feel.  Caleb let out a low sigh of contentment and Sharena had a feeling that a need was cared for, somehow that made the moment they had shared even more special.


End file.
